Lo que alguna vez fuimos
by Don't.let.me.down
Summary: Años había deseado que ese momento llegara, eran la pareja perfecta todos habían esperado que se casaran tuvieran hijos y fueran felices…la sensación de que algo malo sucedería era inevitable para Ginny y todo se vuelve caos cuando se da cuenta que su amado Harry tiene una amante.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo que alguna vez fuimos**

"Te ves hermosa… ¡Mi niña!"Dijo Molly Weasley mientras por onceaba vez pasaba el pañuelo por su nariz con una extraña tristeza que ni ella misma comprendía, Ginny que portaba un vestido blanco, y tenía su velo ya tapando su rostro, lanzo un suspiro y se admiro en el espejo.

Hace dos horas que sentía su cuerpo débil y casi decaído, y su pecho no paraba de latir apresurado ,algo iba a suceder _pero no saber que era_ la tenía más que nerviosa y preocupada, sus manos apretaron con fuerza el ramo de lirios que formaban su ramo.

"Todo estará bien."Murmuro tranquilizándose y se giro a mirar su madre, quien sonreía y limpiaba sus lagrimas con el pañuelo de forma constante"Mamá."Dijo la pelirroja mientras rodeaba con sus manos el regordete cuerpo de su madre, soltando risitas y unos honestos te amo.

"Guarda ese te amo para Harry"Dijo Molly sonriente mientras salía de allí dejando a su hija sola en la enorme habitación.

Ginny se saco la corona de flores que sostenía el velo dejándolo sobre el enorme tul que cubría sus piernas, como toda novia tenia el típico vestido con tules blancos y un corsé blanco con espirales grises, una pulsera azul y el velo que su madre uso en su boda.

'Todo perfecto.'Pensó Ginny con frustración, se miro al espejo notando como sus ojos estaban dilatados y nerviosos, y su cabello rojo que estaba suelto algo despeinado '¿Qué está mal conmigo?' Se pregunto en una voz baja mientras se paraba, sintiéndose encerrada y rodeada, salió de la habitación cuidando que el moño que rodeaba su cintura no se enganchara con la puerta de madera.

Vio el pasillo de la casa Weasley vacio solo se escuchaban murmullos del piso de abajo donde Hermione, Luna y sus primas esperaban que ella bajara, solo faltaba media hora para que la ceremonia empezara, Ginny inmediatamente se quito sus zapatos para no hacer ruido, ahora mas bajita y ágil busco con la mirada la habitación donde Harry debía estar listo y esperando su señal para salir.

Con una sonrisa formándose en su pálido rostro camino lentamente y echando miradas al piso de abajo por si Hermione se decidía a chequear como estaba, camino hasta la habitación de Ron, puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y lo giro levemente pero unas voces evitaron que la abriera por completo.

"Harry…"Dijo una voz femenina en un susurro ahogado y duro, como si quisiera evitar ser escuchada.

"¡Solo dímelo!"Dijo una voz ronca y agitada, al tiempo que lanzaba gemidos ahogados.

"Tienes que casarte con ¡Ah! ella Harry"Dijo dificultosamente la voz femenina entre gemidos.

'Harry…'Pensó Ginny mientras tapaba su boca, uniendo sus pensamientos y sabiendo lo que pasaba del otro lado de la puerta.

"No la amo."dijo Harry serio al tiempo que soltaba gemidos y te amos, palabras que no eran para su prometida que era testigo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ginny sonrió, mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos corriendo su maquillaje, con fuerza sus manos apretaron el vestido queriendo arrancarlo y salir corriendo de allí como aquella película Muggle que Luna la había obligado a ver.

'No.'Pensó seriamente 'El único que debería sentirse avergonzado es él.' Luego de pensar eso con cuidado saco sus lagrimas y bajo las escaleras, cuando llego al primer piso, Hermione y Luna taparon sus bocas ,diciendo entre murmuros '¡Estas hermosa!' Sin embargo Ginny las ignoro y camino hasta Ron que la miraba con la boca abierta y con chocolate cayendo de su boca.

"Harry tiene problemas con su traje"Dijo Ginny sacando una sonrisa en su rostro"Ve a ayudarlo."

Ron asintió y subió las escaleras con rapidez, haciendo que el choque de sus zapatos y la madera hiciera fuerza, junto con un sonido horroroso que martilleo el cerebro de Ginny, sabía que cuando Ron entrara a la habitación dos cosas pasarían.

1_ Ocultaría todo.

2_Lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos y ella podría partir humillada pero con algo de orgullo porque todos sabrían que ella sabía que Harry la había engañado.

Con estos pensamientos Ginny espero sabiendo que Hermione y Luna la miraban curiosas esperando una explicación, sin embargo ningún sonido sonó o se escucho, Ron bajo luego sin una sonrisa pero cuando enfrento a Ginny volvió a sonreír.

"Listo"Dijo el pelirrojo tomando entre sus manos las manos de su hermanita, Ginny frunció el ceño mirando a Ron luego su mirada fue a una mujer castaña que bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa y un rubor al tiempo que salía por la puerta.

Eso fue lo que Ginny esperaba…

"Oh Ron"Dijo Ginny mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro de su hermano"No te culpo"Dijo al tiempo soltaba la otra mano que estaba aferrada a la del pelirrojo y ante la vista de todos empezaba a correr hacia la chimenea tomando un puñado de polvo flu y tirándolos en la chimenea quedando todo su cuerpo rodeado por el polvo.

"¡Mansión Grason! "Grito la pelirroja, al momento su cuerpo desapareció dejando a todos sus amigos y aun Harry que había llegado al primer piso sin palabras.

* * *

Harry sintió como una fuerza golpeaba su mejilla, y como unos gritos de sus amigas sonaban, nunca pensó que el dolor volvería a su cuerpo luego de que la batalla terminara.

"¡Lo sabia! ¡¿Por qué no te mate cuando lo supe?!"Grito Ron poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza y dándole la espalda al muchacho que acababa de golpear.

"¡Ron!"Dijo la castaña tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su novio"¡¿Qué sucede?!"

"Yo iré tras ella."Dijo Luna al notar que Harry ya se levantaba y no debía arreglar su nariz, rápidamente corrió hacia la sala donde la chimenea estaba.

"¡Él! ¡Ese estúpido! ¡La engaño! ¡Desde hace más de un año Hermione! ¡Y yo lo sabia!"Esta última frase la dijo roto en lagrimas sintiendo la culpa y la vergüenza inundar su cuerpo.

Sin embargo Hermione no lo consoló, se separo de su novio, y se giro a mirar a Harry que estaba agarrado contra la escalera, sobando su mejilla roja y adolorida.

"¿Qué hiciste?"Murmuro la castaña dándose cuenta que por primera vez en 3 años no reconocía al hombre que estaba frente a ella que decía llamarse Harry Potter.

** Notas: si les gusto dejen review : 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Incomodo**

Ginny dejo caer su cabeza sobre las piernas de Bonnie, haciendo que sus ojos azules cayeran directo sobre el techo blanco con ves dibujadas en ella.

Bonnie siempre tuvo dinero, como escritora de libros muggle había hecho fortunas y aun asi la había conocido en la tienda de George, siempre humilde y con sonrisas cálidas en su rostro pálido como la leche con bucles rojos cayendo sobre su piel.

Por eso había ido a verla, solo ella seria franca y no la consolaría como estaba segura Hermione haría.

"Amiga…"Murmuro ella pasando sus manos por la cabeza de Ginny, quien cerró sus ojos y dejo escapar unas lagrimas.

Se sentía tonta, usada y engañada...pero su furia no iba hacia Harry, iba hacia sí misma, porque había seguido la estupidez de él, ambos sabían que las cosas no eran como antes, nunca los seria sin embargo ella había guardado en su corazón aquellas esperanzas que había tenido durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts.

Que ignorando la realidad conseguiría lo que quería, había aprendido a no suplicar el amor de Harry, y había funcionado una vez, pero las cosas no se repiten una segunda vez. Y ahí estaba llorando como una niña, cuando no le compran el juguete que quiere en navidad.

_Harry Potter besaba con admiración el hombro pecoso de su novia que reía con fuerza y alegría mientras miraban el lago que pasaba por debajo del puente donde estaban. Ginny giro su cabeza y recibió un beso del muchacho en su mejilla._

_ Después de un buen tiempo se sentía completa de nuevo, Harry la giro con delicadeza y la dejo sentada sobre el barandal del puente, teniendo la atención completa de la pelirroja que lo miraba curiosa._

_"Ginny cierra tus ojos."Dijo él con una sonrisa pero pretendiendo un semblante serio. Ella obedeció algo insegura, no le gustaba ese juego._

_"Ábrelos."Dijo el luego de unos segundos, pero Ginny sentía que estaba a punto de morir, en aquellos segundos había sentido que algo rodeaba uno de sus dedos._

_'Juraría que era como si un anillo…'Pero no pudo continuar la línea de aquel pensamiento, porque sus ojos veían un anillo en su mano, brillante como una perla._

_ Levanto su vista a Harry que había posado una mejilla sobre su mano._

_"Me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, y me mata la idea de que alguien más que yo pueda tenerte, se mía para siempre Ginny." Dijo el serio y mirándola a los ojos, con rapidez poso un casto beso sobre una impactada Ginny al tiempo que agregaba una pregunta: "¿Te casarías conmigo?"_

"Creo que alguien necesita una bebida."Dijo Bonnie mientras levantaba a Ginny levemente y la dejaba sobre el sillón, con sus manos sacando las lagrimas traicioneras de su rostro.

Ginny por otro lado opto por verse a sí misma desde su posición fetal, aun tenia puesto su vestido blanco y la corona de flores junto a su velo estaba desparramado en la entrada de mansión en donde Bonnie vivía.

Frustrada se paro y tiro el listón de su cintura, al tiempo que desabotonaba su vestido a medida que subía por las enormes escaleras que estaba en la sala donde antes había llorado, conociendo ya el camino llego a la habitación de Bonnie.

* * *

Harry abrió sus ojos, sintiendo el sol inundar su habitación Grimmauld place se había vuelto su predestinado refugio, allí nadie podía molestarlo, solo Ginny podía entrar a su habitación sin sacarle un gruñido últimamente.

'Ginny…'´Pensó haciendo que sus ojos verdes se ampliaran, se levanto de la cama con rapidez, y salió de su habitación, no le importara que siguiera con su traje o que probablemente Ron no quería verlo, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Hermione, que estaba sentada en la mesa leyendo un libro.

La miro con cuidado, esperando que notara su presencia, recordaba haber sido arrastrado hasta allí, pero no recordaba que hubiera sido Hermione, anticipando problemas no quiso hablar.

Todos los que alguna vez habían sido amigos suyos, eran amigos de Ginny, ya no tenía a nadie, porque él era el malo de la historia, el antagonista que era odiado y la gente deseaba que muriera. Después de todo era cierto.

Harry realmente podía admitir en ese momento que solo sentía pena y vergüenza por su indiscreción, pero no amaba a Ginny, no como antes, solo había querido complacer a las personas de su alrededor, para cuando se dio cuenta Ginny ya estaba escogiendo su vestido de novia.

Si tuviera que repetir todo, lo haría sin dudarlo ,ya que ahora sabia que debía hacer sus propias decisiones.

"Oh despertaste."Dijo Hermione rápidamente, mientras se paraba y tiraba el libro sobre la mesa, se giro a ver a Harry rápidamente, enfrentándolo sin saber que decirle.

"si."Respondió él"¿Pase días dormido?" Pregunto con rapidez, al notar que Hermione no llevaba su vestido de dama de honor, en vez de eso tenía unos jeans y una remera morada, su cabello ya no estaba recogido, estaba suelto y mostrando sus indomables ondas.

"No, solo un día, logre cambiarme esta mañana."

"¿Sabes algo de…?"

"Nada."Interrumpió Hermione dando un suspiro y mirando a Harry a los ojos "¿En qué pensabas Harry? Creía que la amabas."

"¡Yo también!" Dijo él frustrado y poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, como si así pudiera sacar su enojo.

"¿Entonces?"

"La_ amaba_, la guerra termino y seguí sintiendo ese amor, pero el tiempo paso, me perdí."

"¿Te perdiste? Harry hace dos días seguías siendo tu, yo no podía creerlo…"

"¿El hecho de haberla engañada me hace diferente?"Pregunto él serio, sin embargo Hermione saco su cara de tristeza, y lo cambio por una de casi fastidio.

"El Harry que yo conozco siente respeto."

"¡Y siento respeto por ella!"

"¡No!"Ataco Hermione rápidamente.

"¡No podía mas Hermione! Todos arriba de mi felices por la boda¿Qué debía hacer?"

"¡Cancelar la boda Harry! En vez de engañarla."

"¡¿Piensas que no me arrepiento?!"

"Estoy segura que lo harías de nuevo."Dijo Hermione detectando la mentira en la frase anterior de Harry "La peor parte es que también te engañabas a ti mismo."

El elegido otra vez en su vida se sentía acorralado, porque sabía que Hermione por tan enojada y fastidiosa que sonara tenía razón, se había engañado si mismo todo aquel tiempo, siguiendo la maraña de mentiras que había formado.

Había querido creer que era feliz con Ginny ,a pesar de que llevaba más de un mes engañándola, no había mostrado señales de querer acabar con la boda, su único comportamiento extraño fue que se alejo de ella, pero nada más. Nunca le dijo que no la amaba, todos los días le había susurrado un te amo.

Se había engañado a si mismo cada vez que había tenido la oportunidad de cancelar la boda y no lo había hecho, cada vez que le había dicho que la amaba, cada vez que había hecho el amor con ella.

Y sobre todo cada vez que la había engañado, porque cada vez que había besado a otra mujer, culpaba a Ginny por no haber sido suficiente para él, cuando la realidad era que él había sido el cobarde por no haber querido enfrentarla y decirle la verdad.

Con estas ideas ante la vista de Hermione, se dejo caer sobre las silla de la cocina, sintiendo como el anillo que estaba guardado en un bolsillo justo arriba de corazón, se volvía de fuego y quemaba su corazón, dejando una marca eterna en él.

'Perdí a Ginny para siempre...'Se murmuro mentalmente 'Perdí a una de mis mejores amigas.'

* * *

Bonnie dejo la botella de vodka arriba de la mesa luego dejo dos vasos al lado de ella, Ginny que tenia ahora puestos unos jeans y una remera que había sacado de la habitación de Bonnie, parecía perdida en su mente.

"Por Merlín, todos mis amigos estaban allí."Murmuro Ginny tapándose la cara.

"Creo que hay otra cosas por las que preocuparse."Dijo Bonnie levantando el vestido del suelo,

"Te lo regalo."Dijo Ginny sin dudarlo al tiempo que dejaba que el vodka pasara por su garganta.

"En realidad…"Dijo Bonnie al tiempo que sonreía de una forma terrorífica, Ginny supo exactamente lo que su amiga estaba pensando, solo pudo sonreír.

Trajeron unas tijeras, y empezaron a cortar los tules, todos los pedazos de tela y lo pusieron en una caja, antes de que Ginny pudiera pensarlo el paquete ya iba a la casa de Harry.

"Me pregunto en qué forma esto lo lastima…"Dijo Ginny mirando a Bonnie que sonreía complacida consigo mismo.

"Él lo pago…"Dijo Bonnie sonriente.

* * *

Ron se sentía confundido, estaba parado al frente de la puerta de su apartamento, atrás de el estaba Neville que llevaba extrañamente un gorro en su cabeza y esperaba que se decidiera de una vez.

"Eres patético."Dijo Neville harto y apartando al pelirrojo de la puerta, cuando su mano callosa toco el pomo de la puerta, Ron soltó en un extraño chillido, Neville pensó que si Hermione escuchara ese chillido su amigo quedaría soltero por una buena temporada.

"Pero Harry estará solo…"

"Ron…"Dijo Neville frustrado "Tu hermanita fue engañada por Harry."

"Él es como un hermano para mi…"Dijo Ron frustrado.

"Haremos esto…"Dijo el pelinegro posando sus manos arriba de los hombros de Ron "Yo iré a ve a Harry, tu veras a tu hermanita…"

Y así Neville Longbottom logro que Ron se decidiera, estaba seguro que el pelirrojo estaba dudoso ahora pero cuando viera a Ginny todo su odio iría para su mejor amigo, solo esperaba que todo terminara bien.

Neville llego a Grimmauld place con una sonrisa preparada, ya sabiendo su tema de conversación, pero cuando entro al departamento todo era caos.

Su boca se abrió levemente y tuvo que evitar que la bolsa llena de bebidas se le cayera de sus manos, pero cuando iba a decir algo una cabellera negra entro a su campo de visión.

"¡Neville!"Dijo Harry impresionado saltando el montón de ropa que los separaba, Harry estaba destruido.

Su cabello estaba sucio y más que despeinado, su remera tenía manchas de comidas y sus pantalones tenían agujeros en zonas vergonzosas, Neville sospechaba que las razones para aquel desastre que era la casa y Harry empezaban con la letra G.

"Estas hecho mierda."Dijo simplemente Neville suspirando "Trae bolsas, limpiaremos al estilo Muggle."

Harry lo miro sin entender, pero en 10 minutos estaba recogiendo bolsas de comida del suelo y ropa sucia, no se decían mucho solo comentarios banales y bromas sobre los dibujos de la ropa interior de Harry.

"Ron fue a ver a Ginny."Dijo Neville cuando estuvo de espaldas a Harry, sintió un leve gruñido.

"Me mando su vestido de novia, todo cortado."Al escuchar esto no puedo evitar sonreír, sabía que eso era obra de Bonnie, Ginny era demasiado…Ginny para hacer eso, y es que era patético.

"Sabes que te lo mereces Harry."Soltó Neville sin poder evitarlo, porque sabía en el fondo que Ginny amaba a Harry, incluso ahora después de todo…

"Ahora todos me odian…"

"No, nadie te odia."Dijo Neville mirándolo a los ojos, con el rostro dudoso de ron en la cabeza, sin saber a quién ver, si a su hermana o a Harry.

"Sabes que es cierto."Soltó Harry tirándose contra el sillón que acababa de limpiar.

"Tal vez, pero es cuestión de tiempo ,solo fue inesperado, nadie esperaba que hicieras eso."

Harry no respondió, pero Neville no necesitaba explicación él sabía lo que pasaba a la perfección, así que soltó lo que había pensado desde el momento en que la invitación a la boda de Harry y Ginny le llego.

"Desde la guerra que estas diferente, creciste Harry, no eres el niño que peleaba por matar a voldemort, eres un hombre ahora, Ginny sigue siendo Ginny."Harry lo miro sin entender, no entendía una mierda todo ese discurso, sin embargo Neville continuo "De la nada ya no tienes nada porque pelear, eres rico, joven exitoso, y esta Ginny la dulce mujer que siempre te amo…no es una sorpresa que de la nada te alejaras, necesitas espacio."

"Ahora lo tengo y estoy aquí sentado con todo el mundo mágico odiándome."

"Cierto, pero me tienes a mi tu amigo Neville que está levantando tu ropa y unas bragas que creo son de Ginny."

"¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

"Ya que la dejaste, porque no mueves tu trasero del sillón y sigues con tu vida."

* * *

"Tenemos que salir."Dijo Bonnie seria, mirando como el reloj apuntaba a las 10 saco su cabeza de entre las sabanas y miro a su amiga.

"Ya le mandamos el vestido, déjame sufrir."

"¡No!" Dijo Bonnie al tiempo que arrancaba las sabanas mostrando a una Ginny deprimida.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"…Sabes inventaron algo donde muchas personas se reúnen y bailan, y se besan con desconocidos."

"De ninguna manera."

"¡Ginny! Le diste casi todo, estoy segura que él fue tu primera vez."Dijo Bonnie mirándola seria.

"¿Y?"

"Él se acuesta con la primera puta que ve y tu estas aquí, deprimida avergonzada…"

Ginny sintió la señal que su amiga le mandaba, si Ginny estuviera bien estaría besando chicos y maldiciendo a Harry, pero no estaba bien, no era ella misma en aquellos momentos.

Contra toda su voluntad se sentó en la cama y subió las manos, mostrándose rendida y dispuesta a cambiar.

El único que debía deprimirse y sentirse avergonzado era Harry…

"Tiene que dejar de ser siempre Harry."

"Nunca fue solo Harry."Soltó Ginny algo ofendida, sin embargo Bonnie rodo los ojos.

"Siempre fue Harry."Dijo Bonnie "Usaste a ese chico cuando estabas en Hogwarts y cuando mi hermano te invito a salir aceptaste, pero…"

"Harry apareció."Murmuro Ginny sintiéndose avergonzada de repente.

Sintió como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos de repente pero negó con la cabeza matando las lágrimas.

"¿Saldremos?"Pregunto Bonnie sintiéndose victoriosa.

"Claro." Dijo Ginny parándose sonriente.

* * *

Neville nunca fue la clase de chico que salía de fiesta en fiesta, últimamente deseaba una novia y sabia que no conseguiría una en una fiesta llena de personas con alcohol en las venas, conseguiría cosas del momento, besos y sacarse la calentura pero no una novia seria.

Sin embargo allí estaba con un Harry ansioso, esperaba no terminar arrastrando a unos borrachos pero bueno, amistad era amistad. Con un suspiro sonrió y mostrando su identificación que mostraba que era mayor de edad pasó con Harry al lugar.

Luces de colores y gritos emocionados empezaron a llegar a sus oídos, junto el sonido de la música que se mostraba con una fuerza insistente.

"Me pregunto si Bonnie estará aquí."Dijo Neville mientras miraba entre medio de las multitudes.

"¿Bonnie?"Pregunto Harry, sintiendo como su memoria quería decirle algo pero no sabía expresarlo.

"Oh tú debes conocerla es amiga de Ginny también, ella me recomendó el lugar."

Tan solo escuchar su nombre hacia que Harry se sintiera incomodo, no sabía que como arreglar ese asunto, pero dejo ese pensamiento cuando echando miradas al lugar una cica rubia le sonrió al tiempo que se giraba a seguir bailar con sus amigas.

No pensaría en Ginny, solo pensaría en divertirse y olvidar todo recuerdo de la boda reemplazándolos con los dulces besos que conseguiría de aquella rubia.

Rápidamente Neville y Harry empezaron a sacar muchachas a bailar, no fue difícil con las cantidades de alcohol que habían metido en sus venas, estaban desesperados por divertirse, entre vueltas y vueltas de luces y cambios de parejas, Harry noto un cuerpo pálido tapado por un apretado vestido negro.

Rápidamente perdido entres las curvas femeninas se acerco a ella, sin siquiera mirar su rostro y preguntándose ya como se vería desnuda, apoyo una mano en su cintura.

"¿Qué?"Dijo la voz aguda, Harry le sonrió pero esta sonrisa se borro al notar unos ojos claros y un rostro pecoso, junto a una melena pelirroja lacia.

"Ginny."

"Hola Harry."Dijo una voz masculina que rápidamente atrajo a Ginny a su lado, Harry frunció el ceño y sitio como la fuerza del alcohol lo volvía más torpe, no reconocía el rostro masculino que lo miraba con odio.

"¿Quién mierda eres?"Pregunto Harry notando su voz más débil y algo chillona. Pero no le dio importancia.

"Ah el héroe no recuerda a su ex compañero, lárgate borracho, Ginny no quiere verte."Dijo el hombre al tiempo que lo empujaba y le mandaba odio a través de sus oscuros ojos azules.

Ginny parecía decirle algo con la mirada reprobatoria, pero Harry no le dio importancia, solo quería acabar con aquella escena.

"Basta Max." Dijo su ahora ex mientras hacia que el muchacho la mirara, y al acto Max dejo su pose de ataque poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la mujer.

Esto hizo que Harry se desesperara con rapidez, a tal punto que con sus manos aparto a Ginny y rápidamente lanzo un golpe contra Max y tal fue la intensidad de su golpe que lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo.

"¡¿Qué haces?!"Pregunto Ginny desesperada, pero lo único que logro hacer fue empujar a Harry y con su mano echa puño golpearlo en la mejilla, haciendo que el cayera al suelo, justo como Max.

Neville que había sacado a bailar a una hermosa rubia, miro como Harry caía al suelo, asustado se separo de la mujer con una disculpa y corrió a levantar a Harry, y cuando vio a Ginny levantando a otro hombre todo cobro sentido.

"Así que ya no la amas…"Murmuro Neville sintiendo decepción.

**Notas:**Cada vez que mi corazón se lastima mis amigos dicen esto "¡Alcohol y amigos este viernes!" jejeje XD es natural en el ser humano querer matar todo y no afrontar la realidad.

_**Estaba en medio de exámenes y no pude actualizar o escribir, por suerte ya había escrito este capi : (**_

**Me alegra que les haya gustado y disfruten haber leído el prefacio, ahora mis respuestas a sus ****reviews:**

**Lorena:** Harry engaño a Ginny seria anormal que se arreglaran sin más. Espero no decepcionarte y darle emoción y fuerza a la historia: ) Gracias por tu apoyo.

**paoevans:** ¡No lo odies! jajajaja Harry esta mas perdido que aguja en un pajar, siempre imagine que estaría así después de la guerra, yo también soy fan de Ginny creo que es muy divertida, me alegra que pienses que fui fiel a su personalidad aunque en este capi se le ve más débil, pero creo que era necesario no todos los días te engañan y rompen tu corazón. Gracias por tu apoyo y tu review me ayudas mucho.

**NatU :** No me molestas : P me alegra que te haya gustado a pesar de todo y te hayas quedado con ganas.

**Lilius's fan :** jajaj gracias por tu review me alegra que te haya gustado ¡Wow! para ti.

**cieloskie:** Tarde porque estaba en exámenes asdfsfgd me alegra que te parezca buena la historia.

**AndreaEMendaro:** jajaja gracias por tu review fue el primero que recibí de este fanfic ¡YAY! no fue un fracaso.


	3. Chapter 3

_Que día de #%$%&% y es mi primer día de clases U-U no tengo muchas esperanzas de cómo será este año...la secundaria es horrible, si pudiera chasquear los dedos y saltar esta etapa juro que lo haría._

**ADVERTENCIA:** ES POSIBLE QUE NOTEN A GINNY ALGO OCC  EN ESTE CAPITULO, YO NO CREO HABERME SALIDO DEL PERSONAJE PERO SI USTEDES LO CREEN ASI FUERON ADVERTIDOS, DESPUES DE TODO ¡EL AMOR NOS HACE TONTOS Y DEBILES!

FUERON ADVERTIDOS : p

**Lunáticos **

Harry abrió sus ojos, sintiendo como el peso del mundo caía sobre su rostro con fuerza, su vista borrosa lo confundió mas, sin embargo su vista regreso encontrándose con unos ojos entre azules y grises.

"Luna…"Murmuro y noto como su voz salía ahoga y áspera, la mirada reprobatoria de Luna que muy pocas veces había visto helo su corazón. Sabía que algo había hecho mal.

"¡Hey!"Dijo una voz haciendo que Harry optara por sentarse en la cama que reconoció como suya, sintiendo como su habitación de tonos pálidos daba vueltas y vueltas, miro hacia la puerta encontrándose con Neville.

"¿Qué paso?"Pregunto el azabache encontrándose con los ojos de Neville que ahora mostraban incomodidad "¿Cuándo viniste Luna?"Agrego al instante, ahora mirando a Luna quien bajo la mirada, haciendo que por primera vez en años Harry sintiera miedo.

"La llame, hace varios días que esta acosándome por saber si estás bien…"Respondió Neville al instante y Luna sonrió satisfecha.

"Tú te dedicas a ocultarlo de todos."Dijo Luna, sin embargo al ver la reacción de Neville, entendió en cierta forma la situación de su amigo.

"Aun no me explican que hice anoche."

"Te acercaste lo más posible a una película Muggle."Dijo de repente Luna, haciendo que sus amigos abrieran los ojos por el comentario, sobretodo Neville que solo había visto dos películas muggle en su vida.

Sin embargo Harry había visto unas cuentas así que unas vergonzosas imágenes llegaron a su mente, sobre todo porque no tenía mucha experiencia con el alcohol, Molly Weasley había tenido una larga y vergonzosa charla con él sobre el alcohol, el sexo y la responsabilidad que debía tener.

"Por Merlín ¿Qué hice?"Dijo el elegido al tiempo que agarraba su mata de mechones negros tratando de que los recuerdos llegaran a su mente con rapidez.

"Lo único grave fue tu pelea con Max, Ginny termino golpeándote."En el momento que Neville dijo esto en un tono bajo y casi divertido Harry volvió a revelar su rostro, sus ojos bajaron a la pared, tratando de unir pedazos de recuerdos y hechos.

"Me odia…"Finalizo Harry, y Luna negó al instante sentándose en la cama al lado de Harry.

"Ella nunca podrá odiarte Harry, estoy segura que a pesar de todo no te odia."Dijo Luna, mirando seria a su amigo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"Dijo Harry mirando a la mujer rubia seria y casi desesperada.

"Porque son amigos. "Dijo Luna con una sonrisa, a pesar de que no veía muy convencido a su amigo.

"Debería hablar con ella."Dijo Harry parándose sin notar que estaba solo en bóxer y en consecuencia Luna tapo sus ojos. Harry se puso los pantalones de inmediato. Pero Neville clavo un paso contra el suelo haciendo un ruido que tiro a Harry al suelo e hizo que Luna destapara sus ojos.

"¡Estás loco!"Dijo Neville, mirando Harry como si fuera una rana aplastada en el suelo "Ella te ama Harry, intenta fijarse en otro hombre y tu vas a pelear con el tipo como si tú y ella fueran novios."

"Pero…"

"Neville tiene razón."Dijo Luna al instante interrumpiendo a Harry, quien ahora volvió a clavar sus ojos al suelo.

'Tienen razón…ahora debo concentrarme en ser su amigo de nuevo. 'Pensó Harry antes de tirarse al suelo y notar como Luna se había acostado en la cama y con su mano libre acariciaba sus cabellos con un cariño que se parecía al tipo maternal.

* * *

Ginny no dijo nada, solo miraba los ojos castaños de su amiga que parecía impresionada e incluso avergonzada, por un momento se arrepintió de haberle contado los hechos que habían acontecido la noche anterior.

"Eso es…inesperado."

"Si, "Dijo Ginny asintiendo con la cabeza, sin embargo levanto la mirada al ver como Bonnie entraba a la sala con un vestido blanco enmarcando sus curvas y una taza de café para Hermione que estaba con sus típicos jeans y una camisa morada que estaba segura había visto usar a su hermano en reuniones familiares, Ginny no pido evitar sonreír al notar esos detalles de pareja que hace mucho tiempo no vivía.

Bonnie parecía adivinar los pensamientos de su amiga, al verla son esa sonrisa nostálgica y ese brillo extraño en sus ojos, así que de inmediato se sentó a su lado y le golpeo las costillas con el codo.

Hermione por otro lado parecía perdida en sus pensamientos sin embargo, miro a Ginny quien parecía…_Diferente_. Estaba más reluciente, maquillada y con una nueva aura rodeando su presencia, sin embargo seguía ahí, como un recuerdo, una sombra. Que Harry había dejado sobre Ginny, aunque al instante pensó que era por el hecho de que no todos los días te dejan en el altar, o te engañan.

'Ella lo amaba…'Pensó Hermione examinando a su amiga con cuidado 'El primer amor no se olvida nunca. 'Finalizo la castaña en su mente.

"No me mires así…"Dijo Ginny y Bonnie rio, Hermione solo desvió su mirada lejos de ellas, perdida en su mente.

"No creo que venga a pedirte perdón o algo así…"Dijo Hermione en un murmuro.

"No lo hará."Dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros con un aire despreocupado que no poseía.

"¿No se disculpara?"Pregunto Bonnie, y entonces las demás chicas se dieron cuenta de un detalle, la pelirroja no conocía a Harry, razón por la que no había asistido a la boda, aunque Ginny pensaba que era porque había sospechado de lo que sucedería al final.

"No quiero verlo de nuevo…"Dijo Ginny rápidamente "Mañana tengo que buscar unas cosas del departamento y será el final."

"Wow."Dijo Bonnie impresionada por la forma en la que ella parecía segura en lo que decía pero débil por dentro.

"¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?"Dijo inmediatamente Hermione y Ginny negó.

* * *

Harry no podía creerlo pero estaba sucediendo delante de él estaba Ginny, su ex, la mujer que debería haber sido sus esposa si su estupidez no hubiera actuado. Esperaban que estuviera destrozada pero allí estaba con una sonrisa achicando sus ojos azules, su rostro más hermoso de lo que recordaba, y un vestido enmarcando sus curvas que había recorrido hasta el descanso.

Sin embargo él estaba con unos pantalones de gimnasia y una remera blanca ya algo sudorosa desfavoreciendo por completo su apariencia, se sentía tonto, y por primera vez en un largo tiempo la culpa lo abandono.

"Pasa, supongo que viniste por tu ropa."Dijo Harry dejándole paso a la pelirroja que asintió y camino dejando que su olor a fresas y jazmines inundara por completo a Harry.

"Si, Tomare mis cosas y me iré."Dijo Ginny mostrando un pequeño bolso morado vacio que colgaba de su mano derecha, la sonrisa de Ginny hizo que Harry sonriera algo avergonzado sabiendo como debía verse.

Harry la guio como hace algunos años antes hizo ,cuando aun eran unos adolescentes, Ginny se aferraba como podía al barandal de la escalera sintiendo que sus piernas morían por llegar dos pasos más adelante para besar al muchacho.

Caminaron de forma lenta por el pasillo, y Ginny se metió a la habitación de Harry, que estaba hecha un completo desastre.

La ropa estaba desparramada y había libros tirados al igual que algunas fotos de ambos, aun recordaba por completo como las habían tomado los primeros días que Ginny paso en Grimmauld Place, este hecho solo pudo atormentarlos a ambos.

Ginny abro lso cajones y su ropa estaba de forma perfecta sin tocas sin mover cosa que no esperaba, pensó en hablar con Harry quien la miraba desde el marco de la puerta, sentía como su corazón se encogía a cada segundo sin embargo cuando termino de poner sus remeras, y ropa interior dentro del bolso y nada suyo quedo en la habitación se giro por primera vez hacia la puerta.

Nadie estaba allí…

'No debe querer verme.' Pensó rápidamente Ginny y sin dudarlo empezó a correr sintiendo las leves lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos sintiendo como cada pared le recordaba a él,y solo él.

_"¿Me amas?"Pregunto el pelinegro besando el cuello de su novia._

_"Si."Respondió Ginny riendo girándose y besando a la muchacha cayendo juntos a la cama._

_ Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza a medida que se desvestían, sentía el corazón de Harry latir con fuerza, las emociones resonando en cada parte que sus cuerpos se encontraban, era inevitable, estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de él._

Giro el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a caminar llorando hasta la casa de Bonnie, para preparar su rostro en el camino desahogando sus lágrimas pero unos brazos en su cintura la detuvieron, y sintió como su corazón se detenía por unos segundos.

"Quédate conmigo."Dijo Harry con la voz cortada y seria, al tiempo que besaba su cuello de forma desesperada "Te lo suplico, te juro que…"

"No."Dijo Ginny aunque su voz demostrada lo contrario.

"solo…"

"No soy tu madre."Dijo ella girándose y empujándolo "¡Ahora te arrepientes! ¿Pero que sucederá dentro de unas semanas?"

"Yo…"

"¡Exacto!"Dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa que enmascaraba su rostro "Yo era como tu madre, cuidaba de ti, esperaba por ti…Y estoy segura que no te arrepientes por haberme dejado allí, se que le dijiste eso a Hermione ¿y sabes qué? no quiero saber nada de ti."

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder un portazo resonó en el lugar, quería ir por ella decirle que era mentira, pero tenía razón.

Tenía miedo de estar sin ella pero no quería estar con ella…

Harry paso sus manos por su cabello sintiendo como su corazón se caía al suelo y su mente era una nube húmeda que lo consumía todo, sentía los sentimientos conflictivos y la depresión dominarse se giro encontrándose con su reflejo.

'El mismo muchacho de hace unos años mas adulto, más estúpido.' Pensó tirando sus anteojos al suelo y empezando a patear todas las sillas a tirar los cuadros y el espejo destrozándolo todo. Así como había destruido el corazón de Ginny y así mismo.

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde que había dejado su apartamento, era suyo a pesar de que todo el tiempo que estuvo con Harry estaba más en su departamento que en el suyo.

Vio todo lleno de polvo y recuerdos pero no le importo se dejo caer contra la puerta, y empezó a reír, porque era gracioso.

'Hace unas hora hubiera matado porque me dijera eso.' Pensó sacando sus lagrimas de su rostro, empezó a sacar las ropas de su cuero aprovechando que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y el silencio rondaba el lugar, entro al baño y dejo que el agua de la ducha se llevara a Harry de sus pensamientos.

Los recuerdos de antes de su boda invadieron su mente con lentitud, así como sus ojos se posaban en la pared de la ducha que tenía un diseño de lirios.

_"No te cases con él."Dijo el muchacho castaño y de ojos azules que estaba arrodillado frente a ella, y sus manos se aferraban desesperadas a las de Ginny quien lo miraba impresionada y sin palabras._

_"William."Dijo Ginny sintiéndose el personaje estúpido de una novela Muggle que Hermione leía en secreto._

_"No me importa Harry, te arrancare del altar, él no te ama Ginny ¡Pero yo sí!"_

_"Él me ama."Dijo Ginny segura, la cara de William empalideció de repente pero aquello solo logro incrementar su coraje._

_"Yo te amo, por eso estoy aquí, y estaré el día de la boda si es necesario lo matare."Dijo el muchacho y Ginny se atrevió mirarlo a los ojos, allí ambos en el parque, cuando Harry estaba a la vuelta de la esquina por volver con las entradas del cine._

_'Harry solía mirarme así.' Pensó la pelirroja antes de sentir como el muchacho clavaba sus labios en los de ella._

"Él me amaba."Murmuro Ginny tocando sus labios, ignorando como el agua fría chocaba contra su cabeza como un martillo.

Aunque lo último pensó fue que todos eran indudablemente unos lunáticos sin cura alguna.

**Notas :**William se presentara en el próximo capitulo pero si se acuerdan de los capítulos supondrán que es el hermano de Bonnie y es cierto.

La descripción física de William sonara extraña, ya que ambos son hermanos pero ya se aclararan las cosas.

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

**Lorena:** Gracias : ) me alegra que te haya gustado y la veas entretenida.

**runystifler:** No creo haberme tardado mucho si es así lo siento mucho : (

**paoevans:**Harry esta muuuy perdido pero si lo piensas Ginny también, están en sus lados oscuros ya veremos si se encuentran, me alegra que pienses que mantuve las raíces de Jk ¡Te entendí por completo! jajaj besos.

**cieloski:** ¡No te mueras! : O perdóname si me tarde mucho en actualizar,

**Lilius'fan: **No lo justifica para nada, ya veremos cómo arregla todo, quiso dejarla atrás porque el cambio y Ginny no cambio jaja besos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me**

Arthur miro tristemente a su mujer que tenia la Mirada perdida en la foto de su hijo Fred, tenía que mantenerse fuerte por ambos, así que se acerco y abrazo a su mujer depositando un beso en su mejilla, tratando de transmitir su amor a través de aquella caricia.

"¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Claro que si." Respondió Arthur automáticamente, sin duda alguna mostrándose en su mirada o en su voz, no había momento en el que no pensara en Fred, era como haber perdido una pierna le hacía falta en todo momento. Recordaba las notas que solía dejarle en el abrigo antes de que partiera a trabajar a sus 4 años (Por supuesto mal escritas y con poco sentido).

Recordaba la forma en la que George y Fred hacían todo juntos, y separarlos era imposible, notaba el dolor en su hijo, la forma en la que sus ojos azules han perdido el brillo, todos sus hijos perdieron ese brillo, y su mujer ya no es la misma en algunos momentos.

Justo como en aquel momento.

"Me pregunto si alguna vez se irá este dolor."Murmuro Molly girándose y enfrentando a su marido.

"No, no lo hará."Dijo Arthur juntando su frente contra la de su mujer "Pero ahora debemos centrarnos en nuestros hijos y ser fuertes por ellos."

Molly asintió soltando una sonrisa desde el fondo de su corazón "Ginny no debe estar bien."Murmuro ella, recordando la última imagen que tenia de su hija, organizando su apartamento antiguo y recogiendo las migajas que habían quedado de su corazón.

"Así es."Murmuro Arthur antes de besar a su mujer.

* * *

"Diffindo."Murmuro Ginny, algo dudosa en su mente, sin embargo el fuego desprendido de su varita no fue enorme, y quemo perfectamente las invitaciones a su antigua boda que estaban en el fregadero, luego abrió el caño y las cenizas se fueron con el agua.

Se alejo del fregadero y camino lentamente hasta su habitación, donde un enorme armario la esperaba, con rapidez abrió sus puertas y noto una caja morada reposando debajo de sus abrigos que colgaban de las perchas, se agacho y guardo la ultima invitación que quedaba en la caja.

Cuando se levanto del suelo cerró las puertas de madera y metió sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero, sintiendo el viento algo caluroso entrando por las ventanas de su apartamento chocar contra sus piernas algo desnudas por el short de jean corto.

El sonido del timbre la saco de su soledad de pensamientos…

"¿No crees que hicimos mal? Me odiara mag Bill."Dijo una voz algo chillona y con un ingles algo tosco. Ginny inmediatamente se quedo quieta en su lugar, suplicando que Bill no hubiera sentido el ruido de su voz haciendo el hechizo.

'No te odio Fleur solo eres insoportable. 'Pensó Ginny manteniéndose en su lugar, y haciendo que su respiración se volviera más ligera y suave. Sin embargo cuando ya creía que su hermano y su esposa se esfumarían algo sucedió.

"¿No veré a tía Ginny?"Dijo una voz infantil y Ginny sonrió levemente, reconocía perfectamente aquella voz dulce y juguetona que venía de parte de su sobrina preferida.

Camino rápidamente hacia la puerta, Fleur mostraba un rostro suplicante, Bill tenía su cabello rojo largo en una coleta y su sonrisa brillante encanto por completo a Ginny como siempre, sobre todo porque tenía ganas de abrazar a Victoire que tenía esa sonrisa picarona Weasley que contrastaba con su cabello rubio oscuro.

"Hola, lamento la tardanza."Dijo Ginny, Fleur sonrió al igual que Bill.

"¿Podrías cuidar de Victoire por unas horas?"Pregunto Bill, y la niña miro a su tía con una sonrisa que haría caramelo el corazón más frio del planeta.

"Claro, no hay problema."Dijo la pelirroja extendiendo sus brazos y recibiendo a la pequeña niña .La pequeña niña mitad francesa, ya casi tenía 4 años pero ya había ganado cariño incondicional de todos los Weasley.

Fleur y Bill sonrieron agradecidos, y Ginny respondió su sonrisa con una pequeña risa al tiempo que Fleur le pasaba el bolso con las cosas de la niña, luego de 5 minutos la pelirroja menor y Victoire quedaron solas en la puerta del apartamento observando a la pareja partir con las manos entrelazadas y miradas soñadores.

"¿Quieres jugar?"Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa y la niña asintió con rapidez, la bajo al suelo y disfruto de verla parada con sus botitas haciendo ruido al ritmo de sus pasitos.

Ginny saco sus muñecas viejas de un cajón de madera que había guardado a espaldas de la mirada de George que le prometía solo bromas, se las extendió a Victoire que le entrego sonrisas y una mirada cariñosa.

La dejo jugando en el suelo sin dejar de mirarla mientras acomodaba el resto de las cajas en la sala, sin embargo el sonido del timbre la saco de sus acciones "¿Habrán olvidado algo?"Pregunto Ginny ah Victoire que solo lanzo una risita mientras hacia que la muñeca de cabello negro bailara sin música alguna sonando.

Ginny camino hasta la puerta dispuesta a que Fleur apareciera con su acento francés, sin embargo cuando la puerta se abrió apareció una melena castaña mirándola impresionado y casi aterrorizado.

"Era cierto."Dijo William, al tiempo que rodeaba con sus brazos a Ginny haciendo que ella quedara en posición soldado. Victoire había dejado de jugar con sus muñecas y se había parado, aferrándose levemente a su pequeña camisa sin embargo su mirada neutra se volvió de nuevo una sonrisa al ver la escena.

Iba a soltar aquella frase francesa que sus primas decían todo el tiempo cuando veían parejas de enamorados, pero opto por ser solo una estatua por el momento.

"Estoy bien."Murmuro Ginny al tiempo que respondía el abrazo.

"Iba a ir pero…Bonnie me detuvo."

"Ella sabía que todo pasaría."Dijo Ginny al tiempo que se separaba de él, y le daba espacio para pasar.

William paso rápidamente al departamento y esbozo una sincera sonrisa a la niña, veía su rostro pecoso y cabello rubio algo conocido pero no recordaba de donde, al ver el rostro del hombre Ginny también sonrió.

"Es Victoire, la viste cuando solo era un bebe."Dijo Ginny, al tiempo que veía como la niña estrechaba la mano de William y lo saludaba en francés.

"Un placer conocerte Victoire."Respondió el muchacho agachándose y besando la mano de la niña que se sonrojo un poco pero sonrió de esa forma que causo gracia para ambos adultos.

La niña siguió jugando con sus muñecas en el suelo de madera, sin embargo sus oídos no perdieron detalle de la conversación que tomaba lugar solo a unos pasos de su posición. Ginny y William bebían café, sin perder detalles del rostro del contrario.

Para William, Ginny parecía más lúcida, había perdido ese aura de enamorada que siempre le había parecido una capa que se había posado sobre sus ojos azules impidiéndole ver lo que en realidad pasaba. sin embargo esa capa se había desvanecido por completo,dejando a la Ginny que había conocido poco después de la guerra.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"Pregunto William sin poder evitarlo.

"El día de la boda lo escuche en una habitación, estaba despidiéndose de su amante."Dijo Ginny de forma divertida, haciendo que William sonriera.

"Supongo que no termino allí todo."Dijo el hombre, haciendo que Ginny asintiera y recordara la escena de Harry prometiéndole que cambiaria "¿Lo perdonaste?"Agrego él rápidamente mirándola.

"No hay nada que perdonar. Nadie tiene la culpa, la culpa la tiene el destino."

"¿Destino?"Pregunto él, algo dudoso y casi decepcionado.

"Si yo no hubiera creído que todo seguiría igual, y si él no se hubiera perdido...Solo tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes."

"Pero no fue asi, Ginny."Dijo rápidamente el hombre.

"Exacto, por lo tanto no hay nada que decir o hacer. Solo queda seguir."Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo de forma sincera.

"¿Volverías con él?"

"Engáñame una vez, será tu culpa. Engáñame una segunda vez y será mi culpa."Dijo Ginny mirando a su sobrina que seguía jugando de forma tranquila.

"¿Qué harás ahora?"Pregunto él, dispuesto a cambiar de tema.

"Deseo volver a estudiar para ser Auror o algo así, nunca me vi dueña de un gran negocio como mis hermanos o estudiando horas medicina, o escribiendo como Hermione."

"Nadie te ve en una escena así."Dijo William divertido, haciendo que ella lo mirara con un odio bastante falso.

"¡Tengo hambre!"Dijo Victoire parándose y acercándose a su tía que la alzo al instante sentándola sobre sus piernas, al instante William le extendió una galleta que fue bien recibida por la niña.

* * *

"¿Auror?"Dijo Molly sonriendo, era mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

Harry levanto la vista de su plató de galletas mirando a Molly, sabiendo que se trataba de Ginny, solo sonreía así cuando se trataba de Ginny.

No pudo evitar que unos nervios pasaran por sus piernas, sabía perfectamente que Molly siempre lo recibiría con una sonrisa y un abrazo maternal esperándole, pero estaba ahí, esa sensación de culpa expandiéndose por su mente.

"Tranquilo."Murmuro Arthur en su oreja sonriendo al tiempo que se sentaba frente a él, y tomando una galleta de forma tranquila y casi relajante.

George bajo por las escaleras sonriente, hizo un saludo a través de su sonrisa para Harry quien la respondió de la misma manera y se sentó en la mesa, a los pocos segundos Molly se les unió.

"Ginny volvera a estudiar para ser Auror."Dijo la mujer feliz.

"Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo."Dijo George tomando una galleta, sin embargo Molly le dio un manotazo y frunció el ceño.

"Percy llegara."Dijo ella al tiempo que volvía a pararse para llevar el plato a la cocina ,Arthur la siguió con una sonrisa que compraría el mundo pero estaba dirigida a su esposa para conseguir una simple galleta.

"No puedo creer que no me odien."Murmuro Harry, sin darse cuenta que George estaba allí y que por primera vez se mostraba completamente serio.

"Sabes que eres un hermano para mí y un hijo para ellos."Dijo George, por unos segundos Harry se sintió tranquilo. "No podían soportar perderte, Ginny tampoco lo soportaría."

"Ella no debe querer verme."

"Nunca lo sabrás si no tratas."Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver como su padre, caminaba hacia la afueras de la casa con un par de galletas en su boca "¡Mamá!" Exclamo al tiempo que se paraba.

Harry miro sus manos sobre la mesa 'Bill me dijo que Victoire estaría con Ginny.' Pensó, al instante se paro y corrió, sabiendo que debía ir a verla, si tan solo lograra mantener una conversación como cuando recién empezaba a conocerla, seria todo un logro y una felicidad para su corazón ahogado.

El viento del anochecer lo helo un poco pero lo que realmente enfriaba su cuerpo era la escena que se posaba frente a él. William abrazaba a Ginny con un cariño desbordante y ella respondía el abrazo con una sonrisa honesta y cariñosa. Se separaran pero William se dio el placer de besar los labios de Ginny quien se sorprendió al principio pero cerro los ojos levemente y respondió el beso con ansiedad.

Luego de unos minutos de un apasionado beso se separaron, Ginny sonriente lo vio partir, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry, que solo mostraban unos profundos celos a atreves de sus ojos y sus manos echas puños.

** Notas: **eh tardado un poco más de lo normal, casi siempre publico una vez por semana, pero me tarde más de lo normal.

Pero creo que me quedo presentable

Victoire tiene casi 4 años habla pero no hace grandes frases XD para que se entienda porque su participacion en el capi no fue WOW

. Ya tengo una idea del próximo fanfic que escribiré de Harry Potter : P pero no sé si publicarlo ahora no me faltan ganas de hacerlo ¿Ustedes que creen?

Un beso cuídense adoro sus reviews : 3 Aquí mi respuesta a ellos:

**Lorena:** jajaja es cierto, siento algo de pena por él, gracias por tu opinión no sabía cómo reaccionaría Ginny realmente pero pensé "Ella lo ama de verdad, tanto o más que su vida."Y supe que escribir. Besos gracias por tus reviews : )

**runystifler:** jajaja si tarde, ¡Qué bueno que te guste mi fanfic! Gracias : ) haces que siga escribiendo.

**Lilius's fan :** Me alegro que el capi haya sido de tu agrado, la verdad es que solo JKRowling sabe exactamente como hubiera sido su reacción, para mí su reacción estuvo regular, pero era necesario.


	5. Chapter 5

Exámenes, exámenes por todas partes.

Lo lamento…

**Amor**

**G**inny nunca había pensando en consciencia sobre aquel sentimiento que enloquecía a algunas personas y asqueaba a otras, el amor escapaba de su conocimiento, años atrás abría definido a aquel sentimiento como una sensación pesada en el pecho que se esparcía en el cuerpo como una hoguera, que cegaba y solo te permitía ver a aquella persona. Solo pensabas en esa persona, todo lo demás escapaba de tu vista y valía poco.

Sin embargo ahora…

Ginny no lo entendía, no lo comprendía, estaba segura de que el amor se había ido de su vida, porque toda su vida había sido Harry, y Harry no estaba con ella. Se sentía débil como el viento y no fuerte como una tormenta.

"Sabes hay un baile mañana."Murmuro Luna de forma clara y desinteresada aunque su corazón latía desbocado por conseguir una amiga y no tener que presentarse sola en aquel evento.

"Hmm…"Murmuro Ginny, mientras veía las gotas de lluvia deslizarse por el vidrio de la ventana, su mente giraba y giraba analizando pensamientos profundos y tal vez sin sentido alguno.

"¡Ginny!"Grito Luna y Ginny se sentó de forma automática en el sillón y clavo sus ojos claros en los azules de Luna, cuyas cejas se habían juntado de una forma verdaderamente amenazadora, entonces la pelirroja se dio cuenta que su amiga pudo haber estado hablando por horas y ella no la había escuchado. Solo esperaba que Bonnie no anduviera cerca porque ella ya le abría pegado con una piedra, y si Hermione la hubiera visto pensando en la nada le hubiera dado una charla de responsabilidades.

Pero Luna era más cariñosa, era lo opuesto de Hermione o Bonnie, por lo que ella se había quedado mirando de forma triste a la pelirroja.

"Sabes que me gusta hablar sola."Dijo Luna sonriente "Pero disfruto mas hablar con personas."Agrego entre risas.

"Lo sé."Dijo de forma divertida Ginny "¿De qué hablabas?"Dijo Ginny mirando a Luna de forma divertida.

"Neville hará una fiesta."Dijo Luna, y Ginny levanto sus cejas impresionada "Bueno, en realidad fue Dean, pero será en la casa de Neville." Agrego Luna, provocando que su amiga riera de forma abierta.

"Era de suponerse, Neville disfruta de la tranquilidad, nunca haría una fiesta."Dijo Ginny de forma tranquila, imaginándose la mansión de Neville repleta de magos festejando alcoholizados.

"Sé lo que estas pensando, y no, no será así."Dijo Luna "Sabes que no disfruto ese tipo de fiestas"

"Debí suponerlo, aun recuerdo cuando te fuiste en plena fiesta luego de que ese chico intentara besarte."Recordó Ginny de manera divertida, Luna se sonrojo levemente, aun sin creer que aquello hubiera sucedido.

"Nunca vi a Bonnie tan decepcionada de mi."Murmuro Luna frustrada, pero es que ella nunca pensó que aquello fuera malo, aun no lo creía y años habían pasado, Ginny rápidamente negó con la cabeza y tomo la mano de su amiga.

"Bonnie quiere cambiar a todo el mundo Luna, eres genial por ser así, nadie debe obligarte a hacer cosas que no quieres, tu no querías ir a aquella fiesta."Dijo Ginny segura "¡Vamos dime como será la fiesta de Neville!"

Luna asintió y se paro retrocediendo unos pasos, y sacando del bolsillo de su vestido morado un antifaz negro de mariposa "Sera una fiesta de disfraces la regla es llevar un antifaz."

"Eso suena a una fiesta común."Dijo Ginny sin comprender porque su amiga deseaba ir.

"Se bailaran vals."Dijo Luna emocionada, y Ginny comprendió al instante, no habría música ruidosa, todos irían con vestidos de la época victoriana.

* * *

Harry entro a su casa sintiendo su corazón satisfecho, había salido con más de diez mujeres en una semana, había disfrutado conocerlas y besarlas al final de cada cita. Esperando que la imagen de Ginny besando a William se desvaneciera.

El único enemigo después de Voldemort había sido William, siempre cerca de Ginny, llamando su atención buscando su amor sin ningún éxito. Porque Ginny solo lo miraba a él, nunca se había girado a ver a William. Harry había esperado que William saltara en medio de la boda, sin embargo semanas antes de la boda había rezado porque él se opusiera al matrimonio.

Ahora…

Ahora deseaba que William muriera, pero no lo admitirá en voz alta, nunca lo haría, seria admitir que había sido estúpido,cruel y aunque fuera verdad, Ginny no volvería a su lado, aunque su corazón lo deseaba. Ahora solo podía anhelar su amistad, aunque fuera una máscara,quería sentirse en paz con ella.

Incluso era capaz de ser el padrino de bodas de William y Ginny si alguna vez se casaban.

El pelinegro camino por el pasillo de Grimmauld place disfrutando del olor a rosas que desprendía el ramo que le había regalado Ginny en el aniversario de la muerte de Sirius, el ramo se mantenía intacto para siempre ,siempre joven y nunca llegaría a la etapa de marchitarse.

"Extrañaba este lugar…"Dijo una voz gruesa, Harry se giro hacia la derecha con la varita en alto. Sin embargo una mata pelirroja le dio la señal de bajar su varita. Bill Weasley tenía una sonrisa en su rostro joven y maduro "No viniste a saludarme."Dijo el adulto y Harry se acerco para estrechar su mano.

Luego de este gesto ambos soltaron un suspiro, y se sentaron enfrentándose en la cocina.

"¿Qué te trae aquí?"Pregunto Harry sonriente, esperando que el olor a alcohol que salía de su boca no fuera muy notorio, el departamento limpio y arreglado por los elfos ( Y Neville)no rebelaba la tormenta que era el alma de Harry, al igual que su corazón.

"Ginny."Respondió Bill encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera obvio.

"Yo…"

"No."Dijo Bill levantando su mano, dándose pie a sí mismo para hablar "Te escuchamos, ya escuchamos a Ginny,a mis padres, incluso a Ron. Ambos sabemos que él y mis hermanos son inocentes, pero yo te lo dejare claro."Dijo el pelirrojo, y Harry pensó que terminaría en San mungo ,pero la sonrisa cálida y fresca del adulto lo relajo levemente.

"Solo el destino sabe como perseguí a Fleur, como estaba de nervioso cuando se lo propuse, las piernas me temblaban como gelatina."Dijo el pelirrojo con sus ojos brillosos, y Harry trato de no reír ante la imagen de Bill nervioso "Jamás pensé en abandonarla, incluso ahora que tengo que arrastrar sus bolsas de compras, pero si ella cambiara…no se qué sería de nuestra relación."

Harry sintió que habían tocado una herida que aun ardía como fuego, porque Bill estaba yendo en el camino correcto para que desembuchara lo que en realidad sentía.

"Harry, no te conozco demasiado pero se lo suficiente de ti, como para decir que no veo al mismo muchacho que peleo en la guerra."Dijo Bill ahora serio "Tampoco creo que te encuentres a ti mismo dejando que William vaya por Ginny."Harry levanto la mirada, y Bill lo noto…

Bill vio en los ojos de Harry el miedo, miedo de perder eso que le haría falta para siempre, por unos segundos pudo notarlo, el amor que sentía por Ginny y los celos mezclándose en los ojos del pelinegro. Sin embargo no lo dijo.

"¿Él…?"

"Esta bastante interesado en Ginny, parece un buen partido."Dijo Bill mirando el techo de forma relajada "Haz lo correcto Harry, vuelve a ser tu mismo, porque Ginny ya lo está logrando."

"¡Fiesta!"Grito una voz, con una euforia envidiable y la felicidad resonando en ella. Ron y Neville entraron a la cocina de forma sonriente.

Neville se mostraba algo nervioso, y Bill que no conocía mucho al muchacho aguanto las ganas de reír al ver lo pálido que Longbottom se había puesto cuando Ron grito que la fiesta seria en la casa del muchacho y que más de 200 invitados asistirían.

"Sera un baile formal, como los de antaño."Dijo Neville haciendo que Ron cayera sentado en la silla "No me dejaste decírtelo."Explico Neville, al ver la cara de Ron decepcionada.

"¿Luna ira?"Pregunto Harry, y Neville se sonrojo y desvió su mirada.

"Tiene novio, ese Rolf."Dijo Neville, Ron miro a Harry advirtiéndole con la mirada que era un tema delicado.

"¿Y?"Dijo Bill "Todo cambia tan rápido…"Agrego el pelirrojo mayor antes de palmear la espalda de Neville.

Harry no comprendió si ese comentario iba también dirigido para él, pero no importo, de todas maneras tomo aquel tranquilizante que esas palabras eran.

"¿La amas?"Pregunto Bill de forma simple, Harry devolvió la galleta que había metido en su miró a Harry esperando su respuesta.

"¿Co-Como?"

"¿La amas?"Repitió Bill, mirando al muchacho directo a los ojos.

"No-No lo sé."Respondió Harry, sintiendo que su corazón se había desnudado rápidamente ante Bill.

"Averígualo y decide que vas a hacer."Dijo el pelirrojo antes de pararse "¡Ron!"Grito y al instante el pelirrojo regreso a la cocina, por supuesto que tenía su boca llena de galletas que había encontrado al lado del televisor de Harry.

"ahghs."Respondió Ron, y los demás rieron haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara.

* * *

La razón por la que Ginny había decidido dejar sus estudios de Auror era complicado, había sido una acumulación de cosas muy extensa y difícil de comprender.

Harry le había propuesto matrimonio a principios de su penúltimo año de estudio, organizar su boda había tomado casi todo su tiempo, luego su relación con Harry se había vuelto problemática, noches sola en Grimmauld place, peleas…sospechas.

Antes de darse cuenta había estado explicándole a su director porque abandonaba la carrera, y meses después llorando por Harry. Sin embargo no se arrepentía, solo le quedaban año y medio de carrera por terminar.

"Y yo que pensé que no te vería."Dijo William sonriéndole con sus ojos cariñosos, Ginny sonrió y paso por su lado, aprovecho para darle un empujón, William la tomo de brazo girándola y poniéndolos en una posición de pareja de enamorados.

Rostros a solo centímetros y risas coquetas, la universidad de aurores estaba algo vacía, y nadie parecía prestarles atención a pesar de que estaban en medio del pasillo. William ya se había graduado el año anterior, pero siempre pasaba por allí para ver a sus hermanos menores.

"Y yo que pensaba que no tendría que soportarte."Dijo Ginny antes de separarse de William con un empujón, William rio de nuevo pero se poso al lado de la pelirroja, admirando su cuerpo algo delgado que vestía unos jean y una camisa roja.

"Me quieres acéptalo."Dijo William en forma de broma, luego revolvió los cabellos de Ginny y golpeo su mejilla de forma débil, sin causarle ningún dolor.

El muchacho corrió alejándose de Ginny, sin permitirle que contestara su broma, al puro estilo Weasley como deseaba, la dejo parada con los ojos azules bien abiertos como platos y la boca en una _o_, porque la realidad era que nunca había pensado en querer de esa manera a William.

La pelirroja sonrió y camino más rápido hasta el aula donde iniciaría su entrenamiento.

"Es momento de volver a ser yo misma."Murmuro antes de girar el pomo para entrar al aula.

"¿Ginny?"Pregunto una voz, la pelirroja busco con la mirada, la persona que había creado aquella voz suave y vaga, el aula era oscura y vacía, sin embargo una piel pálida como la leche y unos ojos pequeños la miraron, con una estruendosa sonrisa.

"Cho…"Respondió Ginny forzando una sonrisa, la muchacha corrió tomando sus manos y riendo de forma carismática.

"¡No pensé encontrarte aquí!"Dijo ella, Cho no sabía que Harry y Ginny habían estado a punto de casarse mucho menos que su relación había continuado después de la guerra.

"Lo mismo digo."Respondió Ginny en un tono molesto. Cho soltó las manos de la muchacha, y Ginny sintió una extraña culpa invadirla.

"Nunca pensé encontrarme con alguien de mi generación aquí, no te molestare, me odias como los otros…"Dijo Cho, con una extraña sonrisa, sin embargo Ginny la miro directo a los ojos.

'Ella no tiene a nadie…'Pensó algo triste Ginny, sin embargo cuando iba a sacar su lado dulce, Cho se había adelantado.

"No te odio, yo amaba a Harry, supongo que eran celos y envidia...Pero fue hace años, me gustaría ser tu amiga."Ginny Lo decía con honestidad, que no paso desapercibida por Cho.

La pelirroja sentía que era igual al momento que hablo con Luna por primera vez, aceptando la propuesta de ser amigas, solo esperaba no arrepentirse.

"Me encantaría ser tu amiga, ah y estoy casada."Dijo Cho sonriendo, la pelirroja sabia que las últimas dos palabras revelaban que Cho ya no amaba a Harry, pero no pudo importarle demasiado, no quería pensar en _el elegido._

"¿Iras a la fiesta de Neville?"

"Si."Respondió Cho segura "Quiero arreglar ciertas cosas."La mirada de Cho había viajado hasta el suelo de una manera extraña, Ginny se preocupo levemente.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de forma estruendosa se poso en el aula , Ginny miro la puerta encontrándose con Bonnie, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos y llenos de fuego.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?"Dijo la muchacha, y Ginny asintio se disculpo de Cho que le sonrió y camino hasta su amiga.

Bonnie cerró la puerta y miro a Ginny esperando una explicación de forma silenciosa.

"¿Qué?"Pregunto Ginny sonriendo.

"¡Sabia que harías algo así!"Dijo Bonnie levantando los brazos de forma trágica "Es la ex de Harry."

"¿Eran novios?"Pregunto Ginny al aire de forma trágica, imitando los gestos de Bonnie.

"Ginny…"Dijo de forma reprobatoria la otra pelirroja, parecía decepcionada pero Ginny no sabía de qué.

"Esta sola, además fue hace años, no ser amable con ella es aceptar que no supere a Harry. "Respondió Ginny seria, y Bonnie cruzo sus brazos, no lo había pensado de esa manera.

"Es verdad…"

"¿Cómo supiste que tendría clases con ella?"Pregunto Ginny, mostrando en sus ojos que dudaba de la estabilidad mental de su amiga.

"Los amigos se cuidan entre ellos."Respondió Bonnie riendo levemente, sintiéndose algo incomoda.

"¿Fue Ron?"Pregunto ella de forma molesta.

"Si,"

Ginny rio al ver el rostro derrotado de su amiga, aunque la felicidad la invadió de forma lenta, ahora reía porque estaba feliz, sentía que poco a poco se iba desligando de Harry.

Sentía que poco a poco volvía a ser ella misma, aunque lo demostrara de formas extrañas, cómo tratando de ser amable con Cho Chang.

Con una persona que años atrás había odiado por el simple hecho de haber estado en el corazón de Harry.

**Notas:**

**_El tiempo es tan cruel con los escritores, lamento haber tardado pero entre los exámenes y mi falta de tiempo se me fueron los días._**

**Lorena**: si, definitivamente se aplica a Ginny : ) buen dicho, la había olvidado, no se usa mucho en mi provincia.

**NT de LUPIN :** no lo sé ya veremos. jajaja

**runystifler : **Siempre hay algo que me detiene para escribir, pero mejor así, hay muchos fanfics que se dejan abandonados por que el escritor se aburrió, o se quedo sin ideas. No creo que eso me pase jaja ¡Estoy tan feliz de que te guste mi fanfic! ¡Gracias!

**Lilius'fan:** ¡Gracias! Qué bueno que no te decepciono el capi.

**cieloskie**: Lamento haber tardado en actualizar ¡Qué bueno que el fic te tenga enganchada!


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de la fiesta esta la preparación.**

El profesor Harris era amable y extrovertido, antes de que te dieras cuenta estabas enganchada con su clase y ansiosa por aprender más y agradecía no haber tenido un profesor así, o habría terminado como Hermione en su segundo año, enamorada de un hombre que la doblaba en edad,Harris no pasaba de los cuarenta, aunque su sonrisa ladina y su cabello rubio, seguido de unos profundos ojos azules decían lo contrario, tenía un aire juvenil que resaltaba con su remera blanca y su camisa de cuadros el bolsillo abierta,con sus jeans algo rotos que mostraba su varita que esperaba ser usada.

Los alumnos boquearon de celos y las muchachas suspiraban de forma seguida, Ginny solo desviaba su mirada hasta la pizarra donde el profesor hacia anotaciones, era extraño para todos estudiar a puras anotaciones y al mismo tiempo relajante,aunque todavía esperaban que el profesor les pidiera usar sus varitas.

"¿Que tiene para decir la chica Potter?¿Que se siente ser botada en plena boda?"Dijo la muchacha castaña que se había sentado al lado de Ginny, ella miraba a la pelirroja de forma divertida y casi burlesca, sin embargo nuestra protagonista no estaba preparada para caer bajo ante una burla, Ginny había pasado toda su vida respondiendo a la burlas de Fred y George, este comentario era pan comido para ella.

"Nada ¿Y la zorra que tiene para decir?"Dijo Ginny poniendo su cabeza sobre su mano y sonriendo de forma más que divertida, pero un leve arrepentimiento se expandió por su corazón al escuchar los murmullos y los comentarios despectivos sobre su ahora enemiga, por toda la clase.

"Esto no es Hogwarts, no es una guardería."Dijo el señor Harris, viendo de forma reprobatoria a Ginny luego expandió esta mirada desaprobatoria por toda la clase "No voy a limpiarles los mocos a cada uno de ustedes."Agrego al tiempo que llamaba con un gesto a uno de los alumnos para empezar a practicar.

Cho miro con algo de pánico a Ginny y ella le respondió con una sonrisa y una risa ahogada cuando vio como la chica con rasgos japoneses empezaba a ver de forma soñadora al profesor.

Las clases fueron relajadas y fáciles, en cierta forma debía agradecerle a Harry, él le había enseñado más de la mitad de las cosas que debería ver en este año, por lo que seria fácil otro lado sentía que cada lugar le recordaba a él, en su primer año Harry solía buscarla de sus clases para ir a comer algo.

Sin embargo él no estaba con ella ahora...

"Oh una chica solitaria."Dijo una voz grave que fingía tristeza, Ginny la reconoció al instante, se giro y con una sonrisa recibió a William que sonría de forma coqueta y amplia.

"¿Estas en todos lados?"Pregunto ella viéndolo con una fingida molestia.

"Estoy en todos lados y en ningún lugar."Dijo él, fingiendo misterio, Ginny simplemente lo empujo pero al instante él la abrazo guiándola hacia las afueras del enorme edifico.

No se dijeron nada, porque en cierta forma no había nada que decirse, la pelirroja ya sabía adónde la llevaba, cuando empezaron a caminar por las calles, llenas de alumnos que contaban sus experiencias en aquel día, fue como si viera una versión más joven de ella caminando enfrente de sí misma.

Cuando su relación con Harry fue en picada, él simplemente dejo de buscarla, dejo de buscarla de las clases, dejo de mirarla a los ojos de forma ansiosa, dejo de demostrarle amor,sin embargo William estuvo con ella,pudo verse a sí misma caminando al lado de William en ese entonces, él siempre sonriéndole y distrayéndola de la realidad que era su relación con Harry.

Y como en ese tiempo estaban entrando al bar llamado "La bodega." este lugar era muggle, por lo que la gente los miro como si fueran dos bichos raros cuando entraron, pero desviaron sus miradas a su comida a los pocos segundos, se sorprendió levemente al ver cuanto había cambiado aquel bar.

Ya no había rosas en cada mesa, ahora había jazmines, y había un aspecto más relajado y fresco, las paredes eran de tonos claros y había copias de cuadros famosos por todas partes, había un aire de felicidad que relajo su alma. O tal vez todo seguía igual solo que ahora se atrevía a verlo desde una perspectiva diferente, ella nunca lo sabría.

"¿Que miras?"Pregunto William al tiempo que se sacaba su gorro azul, rebelando su melena algo rebelde, Ginny sonrió al verlo con los cabellos así, se parecía más al William que había conocido a Hogwarts.

"Nada, ya no hay rosas."Dijo Ginny mirando a William a los ojos, sorprendiéndose con lo claro que se volvían con la luz del sol entrando por los vidrios.

"Si, yo les propuse que las cambiaran, no te gustan."Dijo él de forma desinteresa, al tiempo que le sonreía a la pelirroja observo como la camarera miraba de forma coqueta a su amigo, sin embargo él no parecía ver como los ojos castaños de la mujer lo miraban con deseo, el simplemente pidió un café y unas galletas, la mujer sonrió y no le mostro su rostro decepcionado, que no paso inadvertido por Ginny.

"Siempre preferí los Lirios."Dijo Ginny sin pensarlo, inmediatamente William se sintió incomodo.

"Yo lo sabia pero..."Murmuro William.

"¡No! Lo que hiciste fue hermoso, de verdad."Dijo ella rápidamente al tiempo que reía con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo no sospechaba que en ese momento el corazón de su amigo saltaba de forma victoriosa, y guardaba la imagen de su rostro sonriendo.

"¿Vas a la fiesta de Neville?"Pregunto él, abrió sus ojos de forma sorprendida, pero no estaba segura si lo que quería decir era bueno o parecía haber adivinado sus pensamientos "Conocí a Neville antes de conocerte a ti."

"¿No eres Slytherin?"Pregunto Ginny, recordando las veces que había visto a Neville siendo víctima de bromas por alumnos de Slytherin.

"Siempre fui el bicho raro de Slytherin."Respondió el viendo de forma casi nostálgica a un cuadro que estaba detrás de Ginny, que mostraba una serpiente comiéndose un ratón, William no había tenido años muy glorioso en Hogwarts, solo sabia aunque su ultimo año había sido el mejor, solo en ese año sintió a Hogwarts como su segundo hogar."Tuve clases extras de herbología con Neville y nos volvimos amigos, además de que solía salvarlo de Draco Malfoy." agrego él rápidamente.

"Nunca supe que fue de él."Dijo ella mirando a William a los ojos.

"Recupero toda su fortuna y se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta."Dijo William y rápidamente Ginny lo miro confundida.

"¿Eres su amigo?"Pregunto ella, antes de que dijera algo mas la mesera dejo enfrente de cada uno un tasa de café.

"Él siempre fue mi amigo, la diferencia es que yo nunca fui la clase de amigo que lamia sus zapatos."Dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo luego de tomar un sorbo de su café "Sin embargo ni él me salvo de ser el rarito de Slytherin, recuerdo que todos los de mi casa me miraban como si estuviera loco por no ponerme del lado de Voldemort o por ser amigo de los chicos de las otras casas, sin embargo las personas que ellos miraban a menos eran los únicos que me comprendían."

"Siempre pensé que eras genial."Dijo ella, haciendo que William levantara los ojos de su tasa, encontrándose con Ginny que lo miraba de forma cariñosa.

_"¿Te gusta la chica Weasley?" _

_" "¡Su familia es una vergüenza para el mundo mágico!"_

_" Ha-ha los perdedores se aman entre sí!"_

William guardaba en una caja de su alma esos comentarios de sus ex-compañeros de Hogwarts, después de todo él nunca les prestó atención ,Ginny nunca lo había mirado de la forma que él deseaba, en silencio admiro como Harry le ganaba, y en silencio ahora estaba dispuesto a recoger los pedazos de Ginny ,esta vez él le ganaría a Potter.

Incluso si debía enfrentar al mismísimo diablo, Ginny seria suya,sabía que ella ya no lo miraba como un simple amigo,era cuestión de tiempo y ella le daría su corazón.

"¿Como iras vestido a la fiesta de Neville?"Soltó Ginny luego de tomar un sorbo de café.

"Estoy seguro que me reconocerás."Dijo William dándole una sonrisa sumamente seductora.

* * *

Harry miraba en silencio la foto de Ginny, su puesto como Auror le daba ciertos trabajos monótonos entre ellos era revisar la extensa lista de alumnos que iban a la universidad,miraba la carpeta con la foto de Ginny,que lo dejo completamente confundido, la foto de ella lo sacaba de sus casillas,se sentía torturado con su recuerdo.

¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría saber qué hacer?

'¿La amo?'Se pregunto el azabache mentalmente al tiempo que se sacaba sus anteojos y sobaba sus ojos, inmediatamente unos recuerdos invadieron tranquilamente su mente de forma lenta y casi seductora como el humo de un cigarrillo.

"¿M_e amas?" Pregunto una pelirroja, con sus ojos soñadores destilando cadenas de amor._

_"¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Te ame, y te amare hasta que mi corazón muera."_

Harry sintió el miedo invadirle ¿Era posible? La posibilidad de que su corazón hubiera muerto, era algo inaceptable e insoportable, la sola idea de que eso estuviera pasando hizo que su corazón se encogiera de forma inevitable,la única persona que había conocido con un corazón muerto había muerto pero había dejado una marca en su piel y en su vida que nunca olvidaría.

'Debe estar cagandose de risa en el infierno. 'Pensó Harry lanzando una risa dolorosa mientras unas vagas lagrimas caían sobre la foto de Ginny, la única mujer que había amado, y que ahora debía odiarlo.

Ron entro a la oficina de Harry, tenía una sonrisa que llevaba la marca Weasley, sin embargo esta se borro al ver a su amigo llorar, el pelirrojo no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto llorar de esa manera, inmediatamente sintió que la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta junto con sus jeans no le abrigaban lo suficiente del repentino frio que invadía su cuerpo.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!"Pregunto Ron, al tiempo que corría para estar cara a cara con su amigo, sin embargo cuando los ojos del pelirrojo se posaron en lo que Harry aferraba a sus manos con tal intensidad,sintió que su alma se caía al suelo.

'Ginny.' Pensó el pelirrojo, al tiempo que posaba sus ojos en el rostro de su amigo '¿Sera posible que la ame?'Agrego el muchacho a la líneas de su embargo las palabras que salieron del la boca de Harry le hicieron sospechar lo contrario.

"Él me gano, Ron."Dijo Harry tapando su boca al tiempo que empezaba a reír.

"¿D-De que hablas?"Se atrevió a preguntar Ron, aunque quería correr al pasillo y gritar que llamaran a un medimago, no podía reconocer a la persona que estaba frente a él.

"Voldemort, me gano, arruino m vida."Dijo Harry riendo, y la mente de Ron se separo en dos embargo nuestro héroe de cabellos de fuego, eligió el lado incorrecto.

"¡¿Arruinarla?!"Dijo Ron parándose del suelo y dándole la espalda a su casi hermano "¡Tú la arruinaste!"Dio enfrentándolo de repente "¡Tienes todo lo que quisiste! Pero los dos sabemos que arruinaste la parte mas importante."Dijo Ron casi con ironía.

Harry quiso decir algo, pero Ron lo detuvo alzando su mano derecha al aire, el pelirrojo estaba aguantando su lado más violento.

"Ahora, aléjate de ella, no es la primera vez que la dejas..."dijo Ron de forma segura y advirtiéndole de la tormenta que se avecinaba."No puedo."Dijo Harry parándose y mostrándose serio "Bill, él me dijo que debo hablar con ella y tiene razón."

"¡No me importa! ¡Él no la vio destrozada cuando la dejaste aquella primera vez! ¡O ahora!"dijo Ron gritando, pero Harry volvió a negar con fuerza.

La secretaria de Harry no sospecho para nada que un enorme ruido sordo sonaría en aquel piso del ministerio, mucho menos que pocos segundos después la puerta de la oficina de Harry, caería al suelo con Ron golpeando de forma violenta a su jefe sobre ella, lo único que pudo hacer es pararse y con sus zapatos de tacón correr a pedir ayuda.

"¡Basta!"Dijo Neville, que había corrió al reconocer la voz de Laurie, la secretaria de Harry, ahora se encontraba separando a sus amigos.

"¡Dile a él que pare!¡Él es el enfermo!"Grito Ron al tiempo que limpiaba la sangre que estaba colgando de su boca, Neville simplemente negó ,al tiempo que los alejaba un poco más.

"¡¿Que mierda les pasa?!"Pregunto Neville desesperado, inmediatamente Harry le dio una respuesta.

"¡Él quiere detenerme!¡Necesito hablar con Ginny!"Al decir esto, Neville miro con los ojos abiertos a su amigo.

"¡Ha-Ha Neville esta de mi lado!"Dijo Ron al tiempo que se paraba del suelo, haciendo que la secretaria que se había quedado viendo todo se tapara la boca al notar que tanto su jefe como el pelirrojo tenían un ojo morado y sangre saliendo de sus bocas.

"¡No estoy del lado de ninguno de ustedes!"Dijo Neville frustrado, paro a Harry del suelo.

"Necesito saber si la amo, Ron."Dijo Harry desesperado.

"Si vuelves a molestarla, olvídate de mi."Finalizo Ron, al tiempo que camino a las afueras de la oficina de Harry, dejando a Neville y su amigo mirando el suelo.

La secretaria camino de forma nerviosa hasta la puerta, y con un "¡Reparo!"La puerta que había quedado partida en dos volvió a su forma original, con una sonrisa coqueta paro la puerta y con otro hechizo que lo hizo sin necesitar hablar la puerta volvió a su estado original, luego miro a su jefe y decidió dejar a ambos hombres solos, y aprovechar el momento para fumar un cigarrillo.

"¡Episkey!"Dijo Neville divertido, arreglando la nariz torcida de Harry, y de paso deteniendo el flujo de sangre.

"Revive a Tonks y me sentiré joven de nuevo."Dijo Harry de forma amarga, Neville se dio el placer de ahogar una sonrisa "¡Accio foto de Ginny!"Dijo Potter,inmediatamente luego de decir esto, la única foto de Ginny que Harry mantenía en al oficina llego a sus manos, el muchacho dejo la varita a su lado y extendió la foto a su amigo.

Neville la recibió, observando el rostro de su amiga sonriente, tenía que admitir que era una foto muy bonita, pero no entendía realmente el motivo para que sus amigos pelearan.

"Harry, sabes que nunca me gusto oclumancia."Dijo Neville, pretendiendo sonar graciosa, pero el rosto serio de Harry le helo el alma.

"Necesito verla, cuando la vea sabré si alguna vez la ame..."Dijo Harry, y Neville supo que en el rostro de Harry, y en sus palabras se mostraba la persona que todos recordaban que era Harry Potter.

La persona que años atrás había salvado a todo el mundo mágico y no le había temido a nada.

* * *

Con cuidado puso el antifaz frente a sus ojos, suplicando que dentro de unas horas la tinta del antifaz no lastimara su piel.

"Muy bien."Murmuro Ginny admirándose en el espejo que mostraba en tamaño completo su cuerpo, el vestido negro que llevaba marcaba sus curvas y esperaba no ser reconocida , el mundo mágico solo hablaba de ella y Harry.

La mente de Ginny aun tenía guardada la tapa de corazón de bruja con todo la forma en la que las brujas de su clase la leían como si fuera una versión nueva de la vida de Sirius Black, libro que había sido publicado por Hermione luego de que se cansara de ver en los diarios posteriores a la guerra diferentes versiones de como había sido la vida y muerte de Sirius.

_"¡El la dejo en el altar!"Dijo una voz femenina suave y algo baja, Ginny inmediatamente sintió que todos los ojos del callejón Diagon estaban sobre ella, con cuidado dejo el cuadro que había pensado comprar, y se giro._

_Inmediatamente encontró tres mujeres con la revista corazón de bruja entre sus manos, el titulo de la revista helo su corazón levemente._

_Ginny Weasley plantada en el altar ¡Todo lo que quieres saber sobre la casi boda de Harry Potter!_

_'Es una broma. 'Pensó Ginny, se giro de nuevo esperando que las muchachas se fueran rápidamente, sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado._

_" Shhh ella esta allí." Dijo una de las chicas al tiempo que miraba de forma divertida a Ginny y lanzaba risitas.__  
_

_" "Si lo piensas tiene sentido, él merecía algo mejor." Dijo la otra chica mientras reía y salía con sus amigas de la tienda._

_'¿Aprendiste Ginny?Esto es lo que ganas cuando no usas tu varita para defenderte de insultos. 'Pensó Ginny casi triste, dejo de mirar la pared y se giro encontrándose que todas las personas de la tienda de cuadros mágicos la miraban curiosos._

_Sonrió y salió de allí, caminando tratando de ahogar la risa que quería salir de su boca._

"Un sickle por tus pensamientos."Dijo Bonnie en el momento que se puso enfrente del espejo al lado de Ginny.

Hermione y Luna rieron al ver la cara ofendida de Ginny.

"Mis pensamientos valen más que eso."Dijo Ginny, mientras caminaba para sentarse en el sillón al lado de sus amigas.

"No es como si le hubieras dicho a un muggle como curar el cáncer."Dijo Bonnie al tiempo que se posaba enfrente de sus tres amigas.

"Quiero hablar de algo."Dijo Luna, sintiendo qué su vida podía terminar en manos de Ginny en solo unos segundos,con cuidado abrió su bolso, sabiendo que las miradas de sus tres amigas estaban sobre ella, Luna saco del bolso una revista de un color rosa chillón, en cuya foto de portada estaba la imagen de Ginny abrazando a Harry de forma amorosa.

Hermione miro a Bonnie y viceversa, ambas estaban teniendo el mismo pensamiento sin embargo, las dos habían leído aquel artículo donde inevitablemente decían la verdad de los sucesos que estaban pasando en la vida de Ginny y habían pensando que tal vez...tan solo tal vez ella no había leído la revista.

"No hay nada que decir sobre eso."Respondió Ginny con una sonrisa.

"Yo puedo hacer algo, así dejaran de molestarte."Dijo rápidamente Hermione los segundos que se sacaba el antifaz rojo que Bonnie le había regalado.

"Lo que dijeron es verdad."Dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

"Estas en todas las revistas Ginny a eso se refiere Hermione, ella puede hacer que paren."Dijo Luna, luego tiro un montón de revistas a la mesa que estaba frente a sus amigas.

"¡Bueno basta!"Dijo Bonnie que había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos "Menos lagrimas y problemas ¡Hay una fiesta!"

Luna y Hermione reprocharon a Bonnie con la mirada, pero al ver como de golpe Ginny abandonaba su rostro serio y sonreía, decidieron pasar las conversaciones serias para mas tarde.

* * *

Neville había sido un muchacho miedoso gran parte de su estancia a Hogwarts, hasta que el destino lo enfrento y el no se quedo atrás, desde aquel momento se juro juntar todo el valor, incluso el que no poseía y luchar.

Pero nunca sospecho que sus propios amigos lo enfrentarían, para eso no estaba preparado.

"¡Y las bebidas!"Grito Ron abriendo la mini nevera, que había encontrado completamente vacia,Neville salió de sus pensamientos y entro a la cocina, que estaba llena de cocineros y meseros que esperaban la llegada de los invitados.

"Tranquilo aquí están."Respondió George que iba seguido de Harry, ambos llevaban cajas de bebidas alcohólicas ,ambos sonriendo, Harry iba a decir algo pero vio cmom Ron lo miro con los ojos inyectados de una advertencia silenciosa.

"¿Los dejamos solos? Hay un hotel a dos cuadras para que hagan lo que quieran."Dijo George divertido, Neville rio al ver como de golpe sus amigos dejaban de mirarse.

'Esta va a ser la mejor fiesta, pero sin escándalos no hay fiesta.'Pensó Neville, pocos segundos después se puso su máscara de payaso.

**Notas: **Mi mayor miedo al escribir este fanfic es no desarrollar lo suficiente a los personajes. Pero creo que conocimos un poco más a William.

Creo que era inevitable ¿no? Harry es famoso al igual que Ginny que lucho en la guerra,lo que paso no iba a quedar solo en sus conocidos.

**Runystifler: **Gracias : ) Yo pensé lo mismo cuando escribía, pero…la mente no le gana a la fuerza, y Bill es un adulto no iba a rebajarse a pelear con un niño. Además si hacía que se pelearan Ron y Harry no habrían quedado mal como en este capi.

**Cieloskie:**Esa es la idea así te enganchas y sigues leyendo mi fic jeje

**dany16: **¡Hola! Gracias me alegra que te guste mi fic. : D


	7. Chapter 7

_No eh estado muy bien esta semana, bueno en realidad todo este año, estoy bastante deprimida. Se podría decir que por eso me tarde tanto en actualizar. Pero si hubiera actualizado antes escribir se habría vuelto un trabajo y no quiero que se vuelva una obligación/trabajo. Escribir fics es mi escape._

_ Lamento la tardanza, espero que disfruten este capítulo._

**_"Fiesta, alcohol y verdades."_**

Ginny no reconoció a primera vista el lugar, había visitado a Neville en múltiples ocasiones, para pedirle ayuda en algunos trabajos de la universidad. Sin embargo siempre la mansión de su amigo tenía un aire de nostalgia, como si la presencia de los padres de él nunca se hubiera desvanecido. Tal vez era porque la abuela del ahora Auror nunca había superado la perdida de ellos. Ginny no estaba segura como para dar un veredicto.

A través del antifaz negro con detalles azules observaba las luces que daban un toque moderno al lugar y la música ruidosa que debía haber sido elegida por Ron, gracias a Hermione él había encontrado una extraña pasión por la música muggle. Hermione entrelazo su brazo con el de Ginny, sabiendo que al entrar el grupo que ellas dos,luna y Bonnie formaban se separaría inevitablemente.

Una enorme masa de personas estaba acumulada en la entrada de la mansión, zona en la cual Ginny y las demás se encontraban, con cuidado la pelirroja tiro de Hermione y empezaron a meterse entre la masa de aurores y magos que se habían acumulado. Inútilmente las brujas trataron de encontrar rostros conocidos, pero les era imposible, las mascaras y antifaces tapaban la zona que hacía más reconocible a las personas.

Cuando la masa de personas fue cruzada, ambas brujas se dieron cuenta que sus demás compañeras se habían separado, hecho que ya había sido predicho.

"Deberíamos buscar a Cho."Dijo Ginny con cuidado, viendo los ojos chocolates de Hermione que eran rodeados por el antifaz rojo. Su amiga la miro algo impresionada pero acomodo su vestido negro y asintió.

"De paso busquemos a Ron."Dijo ella en un susurro, antes de empezar a quedar de puntitas para buscar a su novio que según la descripción que le había dado a Hermione, llevaba un antifaz dorado.

Ginny sonrió y empezó a caminar a sus anchas por la enorme entrada de la mansión que se mostraba hermosa y elegante, había luces de navidad doradas colgando en las paredes y luces de discotecas dándole un toque juvenil a todo el lugar pero sin perder el toque sobrio de una fiesta normal donde la música seria para bailar Valls, además de que había un montón de globos esperando ser lanzados del techo, Hermione tenía que admitir que no habían fallado en su intento de hacer ver hermoso el lugar.

"¿Viste la barra?"Pregunto una voz, haciendo que ambas muchachas se giraran, la mata pelirroja de Ron estaba revuelta. Lo único que estaba en su lugar era el antifaz dorado que cubría los alrededores de los ojos claros del muchacho .El traje negro y formal estaba algo desaliñado dándole su toque relajado al muchacho.

"No ¿Tu si?"Pregunto Hermione algo divertida, haciendo que su novio se sonrojara levemente, sin embargo el muchacho rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de la muchacha, antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla.

"¿Viste a Cho?" Pregunto Ginny, rogando que sus amigos no empezaran una sesión de besos en su presencia.

"Oh si, esta con Luna, eligiendo los primeros Valls."Respondió Ron, algo serio y estudiando el rostro de su hermanita.

Sin embargo la pelirroja parecía feliz al escuchar aquello, el pelirrojo no imaginaba que esa sonrisa solo representaba felicidad genuina y ningún ápice de maldad.

'Se volverán amigas. 'Pensó Ginny, sintiéndose algo tonta por su ingenuidad e inocencia. Despidió a su hermano y a su amiga con la mano, aunque ellos parecian mas entretenidos en su repentina sesión de besos.

La musica fuerte, no representaba para nada lo que posteriormente se bailaría, era el último intento desesperado de Ron de cambiar el ambiente de la fiesta, sin embargo Luna no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Con Cho a su lado no podía fallar, Harry en silencio y algo incomodo las miraba en silencio.

Se sentía muy infantil, se sentía intimidado por la presencia de Cho en el lugar, cuando el anillo brillante en la mano derecha de la asiática demostraba que no había perdido el tiempo y lo que Bill le había dicho lo afirmaba más. No tenía ningún motivo para sentirse incomodo, pero lo estaba.

'¿Cómo mierda pienso hablar con Ginny? La presencia de Cho me pone las piernas como gelatina. 'Pensó el pelinegro antes de meter sus manos en sus pantalones de vestir, sintiendo la brisa fresca que entraba a la cocina enfriar sus brazos cubiertos solo por una camisa blanca.

"Esta."Dijo Cho, Luna inmediatamente asintió con fuerza, escucho como la música lenta envolvía repentinamente toda la mansión. Ron había perdido la batalla, y Luna no podía sentirse mejor.

Ambas brujas se alejaron del equipo de música muggle, Luna poso sus manos sobre su vestido azul claro, sabiendo que ya todo era perfecto, y sonrió a la pelinegra que parecía satisfecha, sin embargo no paraba de sentir los ojos de Harry sobre el vestido morado de la chica a su lado.

"¡Aquí están!"Dijo una voz feliz, ambas muchachas miraron a su izquierda encontrándose con la imagen de una pelirroja que les sonreía abiertamente.

Harry se quedo sin aire, todas las mujeres llevaban el mismo tipo de vestido largo pero apretado al cuerpo levemente, sin embargo no podía negar que nunca había visto a su ahora ex prometida mas hermosa. Los cabellos pelirrojos caían marcando su espalda, el vestido negro con piedras brillantes en su escote le daba un toque especial, y marcaba sus curvas femeninas con una excelente precisión. Pero no solo eso llamo la atención de Harry, él rostro pálido y pecoso de la muchacha brillaba y al no llevar mucho maquillaje le daba un toque de inocencia, las largas pestañas y sus ojos claros delineados estaban más brillantes que nunca; Fueron los labios rojos de Ginny que envolvieron con locura al pelinegro que no perdía su imagen en ningún momento.

Luna no paso desapercibido la forma en la que su amigo había mirado a la pelirroja, de repente se sintió cómplice de algo que no podía comprender por completo, pero quería ayudar a realizar, con una sonrisa se acerco a su amiga y dijo el inicio de su plan.

"¿Por qué no le muestras la casa de Neville a Cho? Tengo unas cosas que hacer."Dijo la rubia, sorprendiendo a ambas muchachas, pero rápidamente Ginny asintió y guio a Cho, sin mirar en ningún momento a Harry.

Sin notar que el corazón del pelinegro se había aplastado levemente.

El mago más famoso de todos los tiempos, no noto como su amiga rubia se acerco a él con leves saltitos, que increíblemente logro aun con sus tacos.

"Así que ¿No crees que Ginny está deslumbrante hoy?"

"No sabes lo que dices."Respondió Harry rápidamente, iniciando su camino por la otra salida de la cocina, contraria a la que hace unos momentos las muchachas habían salido.

Luna lo detuvo rápidamente, agarrándolo por una de las mangas de la camisa "Se perfectamente lo que digo."

"¿Por qué estarías de mi lado?"Pregunto serio, pero no sospechaba que la muchacha rubia ya tenia una respuesta.

"La amas."Respondió la muchacha rubia con simpleza, sabiendo que la mente de su amigo era un mar de preguntas sin respuestas que esa noche esperaban ser respondidas si era posible.

"Solo sé que debo hablar con ella."Dijo Harry, mirado a luna directo a los ojos.

"Entonces hazlo rápido."Dijo la muchacha rubia con una sonrisa honesta "No solo tu estas persiguiendo a Ginny."Los ojos de Harry se abrieron más ampliamente al escuchar este comentario.

"No me digas…"

"William."Interrumpió la rubia, sabiendo que era algo que Harry no deseaba conversar, pero después de todo siempre había sido así, al menos gran parte de su post adolescencia había sido ver pelear a Harry por Ginny. Con William en el medio.

_"Él piensa que yo no lo noto."Dijo Harry, pasando sus manos por sus anteojos redondos, sacándolos de su rostro para acariciar sus parpados que estaban cansados._

_"Estas exagerando."Hermione dijo esto con una vaga sonrisa en su rostro antes de clavar sus ojos chocolate de nuevo en la revista muggle. Ron miraba como su amigo daba vueltas frustrado y con los celos haciendo que su rostro estuviera rojo de ira, opto por seguir el camino de la cordura._

_"Solo están merendando en un bar, no es como si Ginny hubiera mostrado que quería dejarte."Dijo el pelirrojo, mirando con tranquilidad las orbes verdes de su amigo, sin embargo Harry se giro a verlo serio._

_"Tú no viste la forma en la que él la ve, la ve de la misma manera que yo la veo. William ama a Ginny."Dijo el pelinegro, sintiendo que sonaba estúpido diciéndolo pero era la verdad que el veía._

_"Ella te ama, Harry."Dijo Hermione segura, relajando a su amigo por unos segundos. Pero Harry no se relajo solo miro con más ansiedad las paredes._

Luna sonrió ante su recuerdo, ella había estado mirando toda esa escena desde la cocina, porque no podía creer el amor que notaba en los ojos de su amigo. Ese amor seguía estando en los ojos de Harry siendo solo de Ginny, aunque no creía que el pelinegro lo notara, tampoco creía que Ginny quisiera verlo.

Eso la entristeció enormemente.

Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, la imagen de William besando a Ginny volvió a su mente como una luz ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? últimamente había estado tan perdido en sus sentimientos hacia Ginny y lo que estos significaban que no pensó en William.

¿Qué había dicho Ginny sobre aquel beso?

¿Había significado algo para ella?

'Tengo que hablar con ella sobre eso. 'Anoto Harry en su mente, sabiendo que era algo que no podía dejar de lado, nunca podría hacerlo. William había representado su único enemigo después de Voldemort, en silencio le había ganado a William en todo sentido, no podía perder ahora.

'Si lo que siento no es amor, entonces le dejare el camino libre. 'Pensó Harry, al tiempo que levantaba su vista del suelo y miraba a Luna, que esperaba un comentario suyo.

"Iré a hablar con Ginny."Dijo serio, al tiempo que salía de aquella enorme a cocina dejando a su amiga sola.

* * *

William llevaba un antifaz negro tapando la mitad de su rostro, marcando sus ojos claros con fuerzas, el traje que llevaba era negro y tenía un toque sobrio y elegante, el muchacho busco con la mirada la mata pelirroja que pertenecía a Ginny, rápidamente y como un radar la vio riendo al lado de una chica de cabellos negros y al lado derecho de ella Hermione.

Rápidamente camino entre medio de la multitud, esquivando y chocando con algunas personas pero en lo único que podía pensar era en lo hermosa que Ginny se veía con aquel vestido negro, y en como deseaba una respuesta del beso que habían compartido.

Cuando Ginny lo vio, le sonrió con honestidad y se acerco a él, William sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, pero casualmente dijo un "Hola."Y se agacho para darle un beso en la mejilla, aunque personalmente deseaba abrazarla y robarle un profundo beso que le quitaría el aire.

Pero no podía hacer eso, se había prometido que la próxima vez, Ginny le besaría y no al reves. Solo así podrían aclarar la situación en la que se encontraban. William estaba planeando que podía decirle a Ginny que le miraba directo a los ojos con una sonrisa, pero una potente voz rompió el silencio y el bullicio que era esa zona de la mansión Longbottom.

"¡Bienvenidos!"Grito Neville, con una voz sumamente potente y fuerte, estaba a un lado de las enormes escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de la mansión, una sonrisa encantadora alumbraba su rostro, aunque parecía incomodo por la enorme atención que estaba recibiendo. Hermione rio al notar este ultimo hecho, pero tapo su risa ocultándose tras el rostro de su novio que tenía una mano en su cintura.

"Espero que pasen una enorme velada en mi hogar, sin mas comencemos la velada.."Luego de decir esto, Neville con un chasquido hizo que la música que Luna y Cho habían seleccionado sonara más fuerte de lo pensado, y que las personas tomaran una pareja y se adentraran al enorme circulo vacio que se había formado en medio de las personas, iniciando un suave y dulce baile.

William miro a su derecha, encontrándose con la imagen de la hermosa Ginny, con cuidado levanto su mano ofreciéndole en silencio un baile, la muchacha sonrió y acepto gustosa, el corazón del muchacho salto de alegría al darse cuenta que a pesar de todo Ginny estaba bailando una dulce pieza de Valls con él, todo parecía estar saliendo como había planeado y esperado.

Ginny no comprendía porque estaba actuando así bailando con un hombre que la había besado, beso que ella había correspondido, porque había sentido la presencia de Harry cerca ,se preguntaba en qué momento se había vuelto tan patética, cuando había vuelto ha realizar ese tipo de juegos para atraer a un hombre que no la merecía.

* * *

Ron sonrió al ver como su hermanita bailaba sonriendo con un hombre que suponía debía ser William, el muchacho deposito un beso en los labios de su novia, sintiéndose victorioso al ver como Hermione tembló levemente ante el gesto, sonrojándose y girando su rostro, dándole la leve señal de que no quería muestras de amor en público.

Esperaba en silencio que Ginny se sintiera como se sentía él, quería que ella sintiera esa sensación de amor profundo, ese tipo de amor que el poseía con fuerza, el amor que se volvía más fuerte cada día y a cada segundo. La sensación de que tu vida puede acabarse si esa persona desaparece.

Los ojos claros de Ron se cruzaron con los verdes de Harry, con una sonrisa el pelirrojo miro a Ginny, guiando a Harry en silencio hasta la escena que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, retándolo con la mirada a que viera la realidad.

Pero _el elegido_ sonrió, sonrió de forma abierta.

Ron Weasley no sabía que Harry ya estaba consciente de la leve competencia que poseía por el corazón de Ginny, él pelirrojo sintió que su corazón dio un salto de furia.

"Maldito."Murmuro, haciendo que su pareja lo mirara confundida. Hermione aprovecho el leve giro que habían dado para encontrarse con lo que Ron insultaba, Harry le saludo con un gesto de su mano y una sonrisa.

"No de nuevo."Dijo Hermione, ahora mirando a Ron a los ojos, reprochándole su actitud infantil.

"¿Estas bromeando?"Pregunto el pelirrojo, pidiendo la aprobación de su novia.

"Ron, no me pongas en el medio."Suplico Hermione con un murmuro, él pelirrojo bufo y se alejo de su novia, alejándose con pasos seguros. La castaña suspiro y camino entre medio de la multitud hasta encontrarse con Harry, que la miraba a través de su antifaz rojo que marcaba sus ojos verdes de una forma impresionante.

"¿Debería preocuparme?"Dijo el pelinegro de forma seria, inmediatamente Hermione negó.

"Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que acabas de ver, Harry."Dijo la castaña girándose a ver la pareja que bailaba y causaba dolor en el corazón del muchacho que estaba a su lado.

"No, ya sabes como terminara."Dijo Harry, mostrando su confianza total.

"¿De qué…?"

"Ella no lo ama."Dijo Harry seguro "Voy a bailar con ella, ahora mismo."Agrego, al tiempo que se alejaba de Hermione, no sin antes sonreírle y meterse en la multitud de personas que bailaban una nueva canción que había empezado a sonar.

La música era relajada y suave, William le sonrió de forma dulce a Ginny y ella respondió la sonrisa, pero un toque en su hombro lo obligo a girarse. El castaño no reconoció el rostro que era ocultado por la máscara, y Ginny tampoco.

"¿Me permitiría bailar con la señorita?"Dijo Harry, sintiéndose un baboso por hablar así, pero no tenía opción, no quería que Ginny se negara, por lo que ocultaría su identidad.

William miro a Ginny y ella asintió, no reconocía el rostro de la persona que deseaba bailar con ella, el muchacho se separo de Ginny y le susurro un "Te veo luego. "En su oído, la pelirroja se sonrojo pero abandono su sonrojo cuando sintió los brazos de la otra persona rodearla y empezar un dulce baile al ritmo de la música.

"¿Así que me cambiaste por él?"Dijo el muchacho al oído de la mujer, Ginny abrió impresionada sus ojos y miro los ojos verdes que la máscara rodeaba que parecían mirarla como si la desconocieran.

"¿Qué quieres?"Pregunto ella, sin parar de dejarse guiar por el pelinegro.

"Esta es la canción que Luna eligió para nuestra voda."Dijo Harry, haciendo una mueca de diversión al ver como el rostro de Ginny se había vuelto pálido de repente, deseaba…deseaba herirla de la forma que él se había sentido lastimado.

_ Era patético, Harry lo sabía, pero necesitaba hacerlo y ya lo había hecho. _

"¿Me cambiaste por él?"Pregunto el pelinegro, guiándola aun en aquel baile que debió haber sido realizado en el día de su boda.

"No te cambie."Dijo ella seria, mirando a Harry directo a los ojos, sorprendiéndose por el extraño brillo que había en ellos, era el mismo brillo de felicidad que había visto en Harry cuando le había dicho que si deseaba casarse con el "No estoy contigo, no puedo cambiarte, no somos nada."

Harry rio, y antes de que Ginny se diera cuenta estaba siendo arrastrada fuera de la multitud de parejas que bailaban. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo con Harry y no estaba segura si quería averiguar que era.

* * *

Ron no estaba realmente seguro que era lo que andaba por su mente, siempre que bebía alcohol incluía algún hecho desagradable que deseaba olvidar por completo, como aquella vez que Hermione lo hecho del departamento donde Vivian juntos, el pelirrojo había despertado tirado en un basurero, y al despertar se topo con el rostro de Hermione que le miraba preocupado y con lagrimas por salir de sus ojos.

Ahora Ron debía olvidar su amistad con Harry, había soportado verlo engañar a Ginny, pensando ingenuamente que era una fase. Ahora estaba enfrentando las consecuencias de sus actos, solo esperaba que cuando se casara con Hermione no le hiciera eso, moriría sin Hermione, moriría verla lastimada por algo que el hiciera.

'Yo nunca engañaría a Hermione.' Pensó orgulloso el auror, luego tomo el vaso que estaba frente a él y lo bebió con rapidez, sintiendo como el alcohol afectaba su cabeza.

"Wow ¿Hermione te dejo de nuevo?"Pregunto Neville, sacando de su rostro,su máscara de payaso que había encontrado (George se la había robado) y sentándose al lado de su amigo que le hacía señas al camarero para que le sirviera mas de aquella bebida espumosa.

"Harry, y sus indecisiones."Respondió el pelirrojo, en medio de su agitada respiración por haber bebido demasiado rápido.

"Deberías preocuparte por Hermione, se casaran en noviembre."Dijo Neville, sintiendo que por ese lado podría entretener al pelirrojo.

"A veces siento miedo, miedo de que termine como él."Dijo Ron, mirando pensativo el espejo que estaba del otro lado de la barra donde ambos se encontraban.

"Harry es Harry, tu eres el baboso Ronald Weasley."Dijo el pelinegro, mientras miraba serio a su amigo.

"¿Te quedaras cuidándome?"Pregunto el pelirrojo de forma sarcástica.

"No quiero que Hermione me llame de nuevo diciéndome que te encontró desnudo en un basurero con su nombre escrito en tu pecho. Mierda que estaba asustada cuando te encontró si. "Respondió Neville de forma nostálgica.

Ron rio.

"¿Junta de novios cansados de la música?"Dijo un muchacho, antes de sentarse al lado de Neville y pedir con un gesto de su mano una bebida al camarero.

"Se podría decir."Dijo Neville, tratando de alejar el vaso de alcohol de su amigo, pero la varita que Ron poseía en su mano izquierda lo detuvo "¿Quién eres?"Pregunto Neville, suspirando y mirando al muchacho pelinegro de ojos azules que los miraba divertido.

"Peter Lawrence."Dijo el muchacho sonriendo y extendiendo su mano para que Neville la estrechara, quien no tenía idea aun quien era, el muchacho rio y agrego "Soy el esposo de Cho Chang."

"¡OH! Lo siento tanto."Dijo Neville estrechando con más energía la mano del hombre.

* * *

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, era como si alguien le estuviera diciendo que hacer, una versión más oscura de sí mismo, deseaba con todo su corazón entender lo que sentía, saber los sentimientos que hacían querer matar a William y besar a Ginny.

Se giro de golpe. Quedando frente a frente con la pelirroja, a la que había arrastrado hasta el patio de la mansión, la miro directo a los ojos claros de la muchacha, siempre se sorprendía de la forma en los que ojos pasaban de un castaño a un tono claro dependiendo de donde ella mirara.

Entonces lo supo, se dio cuenta porque con solo mirarla su corazón latía persuado. Que su cabeza se desconectará de este mundo y solo existiera ella. Porque Ginny era una parte de él, una parte que no podía faltarle nunca.

Con cuidado se acerco a su rostro, disfrutando de la forma en la que ella estaba en completo shock, roso sus labios con cuidado y luego empezó un beso fuerte, necesitado. Ella sin embargo no respondió, solo dejo que él se aprovechara.

William miraba la escena conmocionado, sin embargo los ojos de la muchacha estaban desconectados completamente de la situación, sus manos estaban hechos puños, el castaño sabia que ella lo odiaría por ello, pero no quería esperar.

Camino con rapidez hasta donde ellos se encontraban y con rapidez golpeo a Harry, haciendo que este callera al suelo riendo de forma abierta.

"¿No lo entiendes no es cierto?"Dijo Harry parándose rápidamente "Nunca la dejare ir."Agrego mirando a Ginny directo a los ojos.

Lo que paso luego era esperado para ambos, Ginny no era la dama en peligro, así que se acerco a Harry y lanzo un golpe a la mejilla derecha del muchacho y ante la vista de ambos se alejo de allí, adentrándose de nuevo en la mansión donde nadie sabía lo que en el patio había sucedido.

** Notas:**

**darkengel-sora:** Definitivamente Ginny es fuerte, creo que la trama no hubiera sido igual si fuera al revés ¡Gracias por tu review!

**NT de LUPIN:** Creo que ya quedo claro que William es el "antagonista" por así decirlo. Pero quien sabe no soy de escrbir fics muy predecibles ¡Gracias por tu Review! No es la primera vez que comentas mi fic : )

**runystifler:** Ron estuvo soportando esto desde hace mucho tiempo si lo piensas y repasas el primer capítulo, todo tiene límites ¿No? Además Bill y George son más maduros y comprensivos, sobre todo George, que sufrió mucho la perdida de Fred, siempre pensé que al perder a Fred que es como una parte de él, sé volvería más maduro ¡Gracias por tu review! No es la primera vez que comentas este fic : )


End file.
